Death Embrace
by Shadowy Warrior
Summary: Not 10th walker. Not two girls from Earth jump to Middle Earth. It's abouta story of a half human, half elleth, Aragorn's sworn sister. She is born with a prophecy,which tells her that she will dies from an old poisoned wound if the Ring is taken by Sauron. But there is no possible way that she will survives if the Ring is destroyed. Then Legolas/OC stuff. Right before she dies.
1. Chapter 1 Part I

**So, hiiiiiiii for clicking in.**

 **Actually this wasn't my first version of death embrace, but as the first one is too horrible, I decided to delete it (that is a really cool work, ya know, clicking the delete button and all work gone!)**

 **So what am I saying….? Oh yeah, I get kinda bored of the entire i-am-from-earth-i-got-here-with-my-friend-i-become-the-tenth-walker-i-fall-in-love-with-Leggy thing, so this is about a girl who was born in Middle Earth and she wouldn't become the tenth walker. I like to get story going really fast, as I hate the one that wander all around before getting into the real topic.**

 **Ahhh, BTW, I didn't read much of the the novels before. I just watched the movies, read other fanfics and stared at a few pages during lesson time (read it under the drawer and finding some way so that the teacher won't notice. Hope you get the message that I didn't concentrate in reading it.**

 **Lastly, English isn't my mother language. I am from China, Hong Kong and spoke the super cool Chinese. My Eng is kinda good for a thirteen-year-old pathetic hk girl, so, please, cut me some slack.**

 **Alright, enough words, here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my own OC. Don't come here to charge me, Pete Jackson and Tolkien. Or I will grab a razer blade and cut your head off the way Aragorn cut the heads off the Urucks.**

* * *

"Go to Rivendell, Legolas, and help me deliver this letter to Lord Elrond," Thranduil handed Legolas a scroll, "it is a letter containing important issues. If someone tries to take it from you, destroy the scroll immediately. Do not let the letter out of your sight until it was safely in the hands of Lord Elrond. None shall come with you, for this letter must be delivered in secrecy."

"Yes, Ada," he nodded, "what does it contains of?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied and Legolas it wasn't his place to ask any longer.

"As you wish, Ada," he bowed slightly and retired from the room.

0oo0oo0

Legolas left at dawn.

Fortunately, things went peacefully. He was rather worried that an army of Orc would surge out from nowhere and snatched the scroll from him.

When he was two days from Rivendell, he sensed something wrong. He felt darkness, darker than any substance. And fear, making his heart chilled.

He had a brief idea what it was, and he had no desire to meet it. But as he rode, he found himself closer and closer to it. There was no other way to Rivendell, now he was so close, so he could simply hugged the scroll closer to his body and rode as carefully as possible.

At the evening, when he was passing a desert, he heard a distant scream.

He halted when he heard it, wondering if it was the screech of a Nazgul.

He heard the scream again and realized it was a tortured, painful scream from a child.

He rode quietly to where the scream came from. Soon enough, he saw it.

Just as he feared, he saw a Nazgul, probably the Witch King. Then he saw around five Orcs jeering and laughing. And there was a little girl laying on the ground, shrieking.

The Orcs were easy to deal with, so he had to get rid of the Witch King first.

He reached to his back and took out a box of match. It was lucky that the devil was completely focused on the girl, or else there was no way he could have stood there without being noticed.

He grabbed one of his arrows and lit the tip with fire. He shot it towards the Nazgul before the fire spread to the end.

It buried itself into the Nazgul, who cried and fled. The remaining five orcs looked around, wondering whom the attacker was. One by one, he took them all down and rushed to the child.

She looked only around five with a head of raven hair. A large amount of blood was spreading on her chest and to his surprise, it was black.

"Child," he took her hand and her eyes opened. They were electric blue, blue like the sky, blue like flowers, blue like her little torn dress. The moment he touched her, he realized she was not a mere human child, but an elf – a half elf it seemed, but it seemed that what she bore was more than an elf.

"What happened?" he asked, pouring his energy into the little elleth. He could feel the darkness radiating from the black blood on her chest. He pulled up her shirt and saw a long, deep wound on her chest, bleeding black. When he touched the blood, his hand burned and he pressed the finger into the fabric of his shirt, biting down the pain. A hole was burned on his shirt where her blood made contact with the material.

He stared in horror. What kind of pain was the girl enduring?

"They killed my family," she gasped, "and they tried to kill me. My chest hurt. Are you an elf? Are you like Ada?"

"Yes, I am like your Ada," he nodded, "child, what is your name?"

"Aeldra."

"A beautiful name, Aeldra, now, come with me, I will bring you to Rivendell so your chest won't hurt anymore."

She nodded and when his hand left hers and the flow of energy stopped, she passed out instantly.

He knew he had no moment to waste. Her wound was poisoned, no doubt, and it was out of his knowledge to help the poor girl. Only Elrond may saved her life now.

He lifted the unconscious girl on the horse and spurred it forward, not letting the girl fades as he rode.

0oo0oo0

The next day was one of the most scary day in his thousands of years of life. he could feel the life of the girl fading and could feel the Nazgul chasing after them. Something told him that the dying girl in his arms wasn't merely an elf, but something much, much more than it. Something much more powerful than it.

He sighed in relief when he rode into Rivendell. He was rather surprise that the girl Aeldra was still alive at that time and he could feel her soul was only being held together by her willpower and his energy.

When he entered the realm, he immediately rushed to Elrond's study, abandoning his horse. Elrond was rather surprised when he saw the MIrkwood Prince stormed into his office.

"What is it?" he looked up in surprise.

"This girl was dying of a poison which I never encountered. Please save her. She is an elleth and has an innocent soul."

"Sure," he stood up immediately, "put her on the bed."

Legolas did as he said. To his surprise, Aeldra's blue eyes fluttered open, "I cannot feel my body."

"Shh, the pain will fade very soon," he touched her arm. It was icy cold.

She bit her lip and leaned back, her expression blank.

Legolas must say, this little elleth was rather weird.

Elrond gently took off her shirt and touched the wound. Aeldra winced and Elrond's eyes widened, "no, this isn't possible."

"What is it?"

"Ná- ghuo si pada is the name of the poison. Men would call it pit poison."

"What is it?" Legolas repeated.

"A great poison and all creatures should die if any drop invades their veins. I have no idea why is this girl still alive," he stared at the girl, who looked like she was at the edge of passing out.

"Can you save her?"

"I am not sure. I will try my best," he began treating the wound.

Legolas took hold of her hand again and was surprised to find there was something else. Of course he could feel her ever weakening soul and the darkness of the poison, but now her could feel another power that was preventing her from dying. A very dark but strong power.

He raised his eyes to Elrond, "did you feel that?"

Elrond was too busy to speak. But soon he said, "yes. I do feel it. I must say I do not like the way it linger in such a powerless form."

Legolas could do nothing but to sit there for the next few hours as Elrond continued working on her. She had passed out already, her face contracted in pain.

Finally Elrond looked up, " I have done all I can. It is now up to her to see if she would heal or not."

Legolas nodded and walked with Elrond as he lifted up the girl and carried her to a room.

"Where did she come from?" Elrond asked once he tucked the girl into the bed.

"I do not know. I found her being attacked on my way here," he dropped his voice, "a Nazgul. I suspected it was the Witch King."

"The Witch King?" Elrond paled, "that is ill news. Has the Dark Lord risen again?"

"I fear so. But there is something special about Aeldra," Legolas stared at the sleeping girl, who seemed to be in great pain, "she looked a normal half elf, there is no doubt, but her power…"

"I do feel it too," Elrond nodded, "there are great powers hidden under her fragile form. Some power that mark her different from others."

"Do you know where did the dark power came from? The darkness that we both felt when she was at the edge of dying?" Legolas asked, "I do not think it came from her."

"No it doesn't," Elrond agreed, "this is a power from some others. Some great evilness."

"Is it the reason why is she alive? I still wonder why is she still alive."

"There may be many reasons. Let us wait for her waking. Do you know where she lived in?"

"I found her in the desert," Legolas sighed, "she claimed the Nazgul had killed her family."

"Poor soul. So young, and yet with such a terrible fate," Elrond touched her arm, " now, I guess you aren't here just to give me this child, right? Something else sent you here."

"You are right," Legolas took out the scroll from his coat, "my Ada asked me to bring this to you."

Elrond nodded, "very well. I shall read it in my study. Your room was always free in Rivendell. Relax, for you have a long journey."

"Indeed I wish for a nice bath and a dreamless sleep," Legolas agreed, "I shall leave now."

Legolas would have stayed until Aeldra woke, but a message from his father told him to return immediately, as MIrkwood needed their Prince currently.

Legolas sighed as he took a last look at the sleeping girl. Then he left Rivendell reluctantly.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Aeldra woke to the pain.

She had been in pain for a long time, long restless days and night but she was no able to cry out and scream. Her chest was burning and freezing, like fire and ice together.

Now she screamed and yelled for help, hoping anyone could come here to ease her pain.

It was only minutes before an elf rushed into her room, "oh, little elleth, you are awake? Wait. Just a moment," then he left the room.

"Don't leave me!" she cried out.

Soon, an older elf came in with the elf. He rested a hand on her chest and some of the pain faded.

"How do you feel, little Aeldra?"  
"Painful," she whimpered, "what happened?"  
"You were wounded," he replied, "if you are now awake, you must be fine and will heal later."

"You are lying."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you are thinking. You don't know why am I alive. I should be dead," she spoke in an innocent voice.

His eyes widened, "how do you know?"

Her covered her eyes with her right hand, "Ada told me not to tell anyone."

It was the moment when he saw a ring on her index finger.

"May I see it?"

"Ada said nobody should…"

"Where is your Ada?" he asked gently.

"He is dead," to Elrond's surprise, she was very calm, "he died fighting the black monster."

"I am sorry."

"Why do you apologize? It isn't you who kill Ada, right? she cocked her head, " my family was dead. Mama, my brother."

He looked at her blank eyes, "where do you live in?"

"A village in Moria," she replied.

"How old are you, Aeldra?"

"Three." It was surprising. She almost looked like five.

"Alright then, Aeldra, do you know what is the meaning of your Ring?"

She didn't say anything, but her eyes told him she knew it.

"You are descent from Shronride, a cousin of Isildur, the only woman who fought in the battle against the Dark Lord."

"Yes I am," she nodded.

"Aeldra, you must be honest with me. Who are you? I do know something is wrong with you."

"What about the screaming chest?" she pointed at her chest, "don't say lies, because I know it!" she giggled.

He sighed but was kind of surprise how could she laugh with a wound killing her and her family dead, "alright then," he removed his hand from her chest and pain shot up her again. She cried out and Elrond touched it again and the pain faded, "I cannot stop this pain forever. It will fade slightlybin the future, but it will still hurts and you will have to get use to the pain. The wound will be with you forever. It is a horrible poison from the Witch King when he cut you. It is fine now, but it may be easily split open. If it happens, the poison will flow through your veins again. You will need elvish medicine by then before it around your body and seeps into your soul."

"What will happens if I am too late?"  
"You will die."

She lowered her head as if crying. But when she looked up, her eyes were dried, "who save me?"

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion Greenleaf from MIrkwood."

She nodded, "where is him?"

"He has returned to Mirkwood already."

"I want to thanks him," she pouted her lips, "also, you haven't introduce yourself."

"I am Elrond of Rivendell. This is my son," he gestured at the elf beside him, "Elrohir."

"I am Elladan."

"What? Alright, fine, he…"

"Just joking. I am Elrohir."

Aeldra didn't laugh, "so I think it is my turn to talk about myself."

"My name is Aeldrarisynbut everyone calls me Aeldra. I am born half elf half man. I think you know it. Ada was an elf and Mama was a woman. I have a brother. His name was Deveron and he was ten years older than me. He was very good to me and hugged me when Ada was angry with me and didn't give me supper or after he beat me," her face fell slightly. Elrond wondered why would her Ada be so strict to such a little child but she didn't seem to care about it a lot.

"When I am born, a woman appeared. Deveron said she was scary. She gave my life a prophecy and told us that part of Sauron's soul went into Shonride when his spirit died. Shronride didn't know it because he was too weak. But when her daughter was born, the spirit passed into her daughter. And so it goes until it came to my mother and to me," she paused, "only daughter will inherit this curse."

He looked at her in shock, "then it was the dark power I felt in your body, right? But… I felt that it was supporting your soul. Why did the Dark Lord do so?"

"He is too far away from Mordor. If I die, his spirit will have no body to support and he will disintegrate before he arrived at Mordor." He could see that she was thinking, as if reciting.

He stared at the girl, wondering what a great burden she was carrying, "then you shall never go near Mordor."

"No I will not," she agreed, "but I have a gift also."

"Tell me."

"I am a Hunter."

Elrond's eyes widened again, "a Hunter? I haven't seen one for a long time."

"Species like me did also extinct, but there are always one or two of us in Middle-Earth. I am one of them."

"A Hunter has great power and speed and strength and…." He paused, "there are rumors that Hunters have gifts also."

"Yes, and my gift is to read others mind if I have any skin contact with that person."

"Oh," he realized why did she knew he was lying at the start of their conversation, "who tells you that you are a Hunter?"

"The scary woman who appeared at the day of my birth."  
"Speaking of her… you said that there is a prophecy?"

She nodded, "Yes," and she read it out,

" _Hunter born half elf half men,_

 _World's fate shall rest in her hands._

 _Her heart shall beat for evil,_

 _She shall either save men or devil._

 _Pain shall stop eighty years of grace,_

 _Poison blood shall flow to death's embrace."_

She stopped, looking at Elrond, who looked back at her.

"That means…"

"I will die on my eightieth birthday."

0oo0oo0

Estel was struggling with his sword when he saw the girl.

He was eleven at that time and still had no idea whom he truly was at that time. He was slashing around wildly when he saw her.

He stopped and was surprised to find a child. Although the twins got along with him well. (they were just as childish as him, but the twins like to use the word _innocent)_ She noticed him as well but he noticed that she was limping.

"Hi, what is your name?" he smiled brightly at her.

"Aeldra," she replied.

"My name is Estel," he smiled, "it means hope."

"Yeah, hope," she muttered, "so much hope."

"What about you? What is the meaning of your name?"

"It means shut up," she snapped and staggered away.

Although he was still a child at that time, but of course he understood the Aeldra girl disliked him. But he didn't see children often and was determined not to let the only opportunity to slip away. He ran after her, "why are you limping?"

"Is that your business?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I am Lord Elrond's son!"

She looked at him, incredulous, "but you are human!"

He blushed, "he sort of… adopts me."

"Why would he adopt a pathetic creature like you?"

"Creature?"

"Creature!"

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That is my name!"

"No, I don't…"

Although Estel was eight years older than Aeldra, he was brought up in Rivendell, a quiet place and he was quite naïve. Aeldra, on the other hand,was a Hunter and was brought up among pain and dangers and was quite mature. The two children's friendship just started like this.

0oo0oo0

On the next day, Aeldra woke up to a nightmare. When she looked up, she screamed.

In front of her was two people and they looked exactly the same.

"Oh, come on, Aeldra, there is no need to be scared," one soothed her.

"Why can two creatures look exactly the same and even possess the same ugliness?" she screamed.

The twins looked at each other. One said, "I dislike her."

"Me neither."

"I am Elrohir, do you remember?" one leaned towards her, "the elf who was with you when you woke. Elrond's son."

"Ohhh, him. The one who said his name was Elladan instead of Elrohir," she nodded.

The other one, Elladan, glared at his brother, "I know I am more good-looking than you, and yet you shouldn't lie that you were me."

"No, you aren't…"

The two started arguing and didn't even notice when the little elf that they were asked to take care of left. She went to a room and knocked on it. Estel stepped out and grinned at her. Taking her hand, he led her to where their breakfast awaited them.

Estel offered Aeldra a piece of bread, "eat more. You look skinny," he commented.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked up to find a blonde elf looking at her.

"Aeldra, this is Lord Glorfindel," Estel introduced, "he is a great warrior and is an Elf-Lord of Rivendell. He is killed while fighting a Balrog but was brought back by the Valar," he dropped his voice, "he is my idol."

"Why, thank you, Estel," Glorfindel smiled as Estel blushed, "do not forget I am an elf. Come here, Aeldra. Let me show you around. I think those two twins are engaged in battle again?"

Aeldra laughed and nodded.

Glorfindel sighed, "as always."

 _ **Five years later**_

"Ada, let me out of Rivendell for once, alright?" Aeldra, now eight, begged Elrond.

"No, Aeldra. You are still young and your wound still hasn't heal."

"It is never going to be healed and you are going to lock me up in Rivendell until I sail for the Grey Havan?" she snapped.

"No, Aeldra. Not now." Elrond said, "now, may you leave? I am rather busy now."

Defeated, Aeldra left the study, where Estel was waiting outside. He was sixteen now and was growing to a man. Now that he was older and he couldn't exactly play with the little elleth now, but he still treated her like his sister.

"Well?" he asked.

"He doesn't allow it." She sighed.

Estel hugged her, "he will agree. Eventually."

She grimaced,"I don't think so. I may end up dead, you know. Sauron didn't exactly like someone running around with his spirit screaming inside."

The two left for the practice area and picked up their weapons : a sword for Estel and a wick-looking knife for Aeldra.

"Come!" Estel brandished his sword.

She lunged towards him.

He slashed and she blocked it. Soon enough, they were fighting as well as laughing.

"I can kill you with one strike!" Estel yelled.

"Never!" she yelled back and ran at Estel as fast as she could.

She thought she would tackled him, but he sidestepped at the last moment and she slammed into the wall behind him. She cried out in pain.

"Oh, Aeldra, I am sorry!" he cried out and knelt down beside her,"are you alright?"

"Yeah, I…." just then, a blast of horrible pain exploded. She screamed and clutched at her chest, gasping.

"What is it…. Oh no, you are bleeding!" Estel reached for her shirt, but she swatted his hand away, knowing how much pain he would be put through if he touched it.

" _It is fine now, but it may be easily split open. If it happens, the poison will flow through your veins again. You will need elvish medicine by then before it around your body and seeps into your soul."_

" _What will happens if I am too late?"  
"You will die."_

"Fetch Ada, Estel. Quickly," she groaned. Estel didn't need to be ask twice. He gave her hand a squeeze and ran off.

She didn't know when did he return. She had passed out already.

0oo0oo0

She felt like she was on fire.

She was falling, like a fallen angel, falling down to the snow below.

The lava left her when she hit the ice and sank into it. It was cool and comfortable at first, but it turned frozenly cold and she screamed and tried to fight her way up to the land. But there was ice at the surface of the water and she was trapped, and she was on fire again, burning….

She gasped and her eyes flew open.

Her eyes sought Elrond, and then Estel, who were both sitting next to her.

"You stupid girl," Estel said.

"Thanks," she groaned and turned to Elrond.

"You almost die, Aeldra," he shook his head, "the wound was split when you hit the wall. You two shouldn't be so careless. You may have die!"

"I am sorry, Ada," she said.

"You shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to yourself, to your own body," he snapped and left the room.

Estel looked at her for a few more minutes before climbing on the bed and laying down beside her, "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault," she reassured him.

"If I didn't sidestepped or if I sidestepped a second earlier…"

"No, this isn't your fault," she said firmly and grabbed his hand, "and I have a feeling this will happens a lots more."

"Yeah," he sighed and shut his eyes, "this wouldn't be the last time."

It was indeed true. It was only the first time when the wound split.

0oo0oo0

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

"Aeld, wake up! Now!"

Aeldra sat up, gasping. Estel was by her side, gripping shoulders.

"Sorry," she sighed shakily.

He leaned back, "go to sleep now, sister."

"I am sorry for disturbing you every night, Est."

"You scream every night, Aeldra. I have gotten use to it," he closed his eyes, "horrible nightmares, right?"

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. Then she lay down and curled up beside Estel.

Later that night, Aeldra left her room.

Only wrapping a thin jacket around her nightgown, she stepped out to the cold breeze.

Every night she still missed her family dearly, especially her brother, though she didn't tell anyone except Estel. Her Ada, her real Ada, the one who would beat her and scold her, always told her that she was the only Hunter left in the world and couldn't afford to look weak.

" _Do not weep, Aeldrarisyn."_ he would say it whenever he beat her after she failed in something, _"you are a Hunter. You can only afford to look weak in the darkness. Cry in front of anyone again, and I shall punish you again."_

She would pretend to be strong in front of her Ada, but once she got back to her room, she would break down and cried in pain. Deveron, her brother, would hold her and rubbed her wound gently as she lay down to rest.

She walked silently in the darkness and touched the painful wound on her chest. Just as Elrond said, the pain never faded and only grew more and more intense. She sat down and remembered the dream she just had, when she watched her house burning and heard the screams of her mother and brother inside. Then there was her father, with blood soaking red his shirt.

Then she did what she did every night after a nightmare.

She bowed her head and cried.

In the next morning, she obviously wasn't in a good mood.

Estel whispered in her ears, "it seems like that the twins are up at something. You better watch out."

She glanced at the twins. After so many years, she still had trouble telling the two apart.

Elrohir, (at least, she guessed so) winked at her and he muttered to Elladan, who nodded and the two left together.

"They are definitely up to something," Estel said, gripping her arm.

She sighed and bent down to pick up her bread.

0oo0oo0

Estel decided not to leave her. They returned to her room, and when she opened the door, she noticed something was wrong. She darted forward, but it was too late.

A whole bucket of ink collapsed atop her head, drenching her completely black. She stood frozen, shaking with rage as she heard the laughter of the twins.

"Oh gods, Aeld, you are so funny!"

"I wish I can see this scene forever, little sister, you…"

They couldn't see her expression as her face was completely black in colour.

She walked to Estel and slipped a little dagger out of the sheath at his waist without him noticing. Then she stormed to the twins, who were still laughing.

"What? Aeldra, what…"

She grabbed hold of both of their hair and slashed.

They shrieked as half of their beautiful dark hair was brutally cut off by an angry elleth.

"Aeldrarisyn!" Elladan cried out in shock.

"Is this a little bit too much?" Elrohir grabbed hold of her arm.

She yank her arm back, "not at all, Lord Elrohir, not at all."

"I am Elladan!"

Then she gestured Estel to follow her into her room.

 _ **Four years later (Aeldra is twelve and Estel is twenty, in case you get confused)**_

"Strike higher, Aeldra," Glorfindel instructed.

"She looks like a duck," Elrohir commented.

"Shut up," Estel elbowed him.

"Both of you, shut up," Aeldra wiped some sweat off her brow and raised her knife.

"Hey, I am defending you!" Estel protested.

"Estel!" Elladan ran to them, "Ada wants you."

"For what?" he scowled.

"I do not know. He seemed quite… nervous."

"Lord Elrond? Nervous?" Aeldra's eyes widened and lost her concentration on her knife. Instantly, Glorfindel's knife hit her side and she grunted in pain.

"You better go," Elladan shrugged.

Estel glanced at Aeldra and disappeared off to the direction to Elrond's study.

Aeldra of course wanted to go after him, but Glorfindel dragged her back, "no escaping unless you finish this trick, Hunter."

"You are annoying, Elf-Lord." She sighed.

"Do it."

She finally escaped a few hours later and raced off. She didn't see Estel near, so she went to the balcony of the library.

As she gazed down, she could see a few elves riding into Rivendell. She was a far way from them and couldn't see clearly, but she recognized them as Mirkwood elves.

She watched them disappeared soon as they went deeper into Rivendell.

0oo0oo0

Estel didn't go for dinner that night.

She saw Elrond eating later and she walked to him, "Ada?"

"Yes, Aeldra?" he looked up at her and she could see some worry in his eyes too.

"What did you say to Estel? Why isn't he here?"

Elrond looked away, "go talk to him. I think he needs you now."

Frowning, she turned and raced to his room.

Not surprising, she saw him under the blankets. But when she walked near, she realized he was crying.

She had never seen him cry before, even when he was just a child.

"Estel?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he wept.

"Of course I will," she quickly climbed into his bed and curled up beside him just like usual, "Estel, what is wrong?"

"Do not call me Estel." He had his back to her.

She could feel something was really wrong now. She didn't say anything and simply waited.

"Ada gave me this in the afternoon," he turned to her and showed her his hand. She couldn't see it clearly in the dark, but she caught glimpses of two snakes and a few green emeralds.

"This is the Ring of Barahir," he started, his voice weak and soft, " it was from a man called Barahir, like its name, and was passed down by his children and eventually to Isildur. Then it was passed to me now."

She stopped studying the Ring and looked at him, "wait. But if…"

"My name is Aragorn, and am the son of Arathorn, descendant of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor," he whispered and Aeldra stared at him in shock. He looked so fragile now, not the King of Gondor at all.

"Say something, Aeld. Say something," he moaned, "who am I? Aren't I Estel? Aren't I simply a child whose father is dead?"

"Estel, Aragorn," she said softly, "no matter who you are, you are still you. You are still the boy who is Ada's son and my brother. Your heritage won't stop you from being who you are."

"Do you not understand? If Sauron find out that the bloodline of Elendil is not yet broken, he will hunt me to the end of the world until I am dead," he grabbed hold of her hand, "and if I ascend to the throne of Gondor and truly became King, I…." he broke down again and buried his face in the pillow.

She reached out and touched his hair gently, "Estel. Estel. Look at me."

"I am not Estel."

"Yes you are," she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "Estel, it is not what you are that matters. It is what you choose to be that matter. Do you understand? Your own fate is yours to choose. Nothing can take your fate from you."

"Why didn't Ada tell me before?" he said weakly, "if he did, then I wouldn't be… be…"

"He is just trying to protect you from harm, Estel."

"Call me Aragorn now, for Aragorn is my true name. Estel is just a lie. A pathetic, stupid, filthy lie that covered my life," he said bitterly.

She reached out and embraced him. She could feel him shuddering as he cried. Again, she said nothing until he fell asleep.

It was a strange scene, a calm little girl cradling a sobbing young man to sleep.

* * *

 **So that is Chap 1!**

 **Hate it? Like it? Leave some reviews! Coz reviews, favs and followers are the only way to keep myself alive!**

 **I guess there are quite a lot of grammar mistakes in there. Feel free to pm me of leave reviews to correct me. A lollipop will be given to that great teacher!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**Hiii thanks for reading the second chap!**

 **I am really sorry for not updating for like, almost ten days. I usually updated once a week. Blame my stupid school. Got tons of quizzes and I cannot even get a good five-hour-sleep for a week already. Just gotta sleep in lessons.**

 **Anyway, here is chap2. Thanks for my first reviewer, RaY! (clapping hands) I am going to love you forever, like it or not.**

 **Ah, and for your comments, I agree with it too. So I have already changed ch1. Check it out if you like, though there are not many changes, just minor thing.**

 **Fine, I'll shut up now so you can read my horrible story now :D**

* * *

When Aeldra woke, Estel wasn't by her side.

It wasn't surprising, though. She left his room and returned to hers, thinking of the young, fragile Estel that she was holding would either got hunted by Sauron or became King.

At least one thing was sure. He wouldn't be staying in Rivendell anymore.

Why? Because she knew him.

Then images flashed to her mind.

She saw Estel and herself, both dressing in dark Ranger clothes. They were running and hiding between trees, panting. At first it seemed that nobody was persuading them, but then there was a yell, "Aragorn! Aeldra! Come back! Where are you!"

Estel cursed and grabbed hold of Aeldra's hand. Together, they sprang off again.

The image ended.

She was standing in her room. It took her a moment before she realized she just had a glimpse of future.

As fast as her legs could carry her, she dashed to Elrond's study, who looked up at her in surprise.

"Hey, do not run so much. It will cause damages to your wound…"

"Oh, not the wound again. I always run around with Estel," she rolled her eyes but turned serious again, "Ada, I think I had just glimpsed at the future."

"Really? Tell me," he raised an eyebrow.

"I saw Estel and me. We are dressed in Ranger clothes and are running from something. Then someone yells at us to go back where we were at."

"Oh, so you really do have the gift for seeing the future," he smiled, "tell me, do you know when is it?"

"I am not sure, but since I look mature already at that time, I think there will be quite a time between now and then," then she paused, "beside this, Ada, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"In this case… then Estel is Dúnedain, right? Men from the West…"

"You are right."

"Then he will be blessed a long life?" she glanced up at Elrond, who nodded, "but then he would also become a Ranger. A Ranger of the North."

Elrond sighed, "yes, he would, though I do not wish him to become a Ranger. It is dangerous business, Aeldra. You may be killed easily. Like Aragorn's father, Arathorn. He is killed by orcs because he persuaded them acting as a Ranger."

"I will not let him leave Rivendell and become a Ranger, Ada," she said, "I promise."

Elrond looked at her sadly and she realized the image that she had just seen. Aragorn and her dressing as Rangers and running.

She turned on her heels and left his study.

0oo0oo0

When she saw Elladan and Elrohir, she spinned around and walked away from them.

But they grabbed hold of her, "Aeldra, wait, wait! We are sorry, alright?"

She glared back at them and at their cut hair, "no, no, I aren't angry at all."

Elladan blinked, "but… why?"

"It is because, Elladan, I will be always happy when I see your hair."

"But…"

Elrohir cut in, "I am Elladan! You are talking to Elrohir!"

"Oh really? Sorry."

Then she smirked and left them.

"Hey, hey, Aeld!" one of them grabbed her again.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "and you are…"

"Elrohir," he exasperated, "look, Aeld, Ada asked us to inform you that there is going to be a ball tonight. A huge feast."

Despite herself, her eyes shone, "feast?"

"As hungry as usual, isn't it, little Aeld?" Elrohir teased, apparently pleased that she was no longer angry, although he lost quite a few locks of his precious hair, "yeah, tonight. Remember to come!"

Then the twins left, leaving Aeldra with a huge smile on her face.

She loved feasts.

Not managing to find Estel, she decided to return to her room and started fishing out some dresses. Most of them belonged to Arwen, Elrond's daughter, whom Aeldra had never met before. Although this dresses were for Aeldra when she was grown up, but Aeldra was quit tall and managed to fit in these dresses.

At last she picked a blue one that was the same color of her eyes and the hem had transformed into purple and sprawled out all around her. She smiled at herself at the mirror and carefully started doing her hair.

She didn't make a great deal of her hair: just a few streaks pull to the back of her head and let them down in a braid. Then some powder on her face ( _ **I don't think there's the word makeup in Middle Earth**_ ) and she stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

She left her room soon and reached the ball room. Some people were there already and dancing. She immediately walked towards the table, where there were thousands types of food on there.

A pair of hands caught her and dragged her to the middle of the room and started dancing. She glared at Estel.

"No eating until the feast started officially," he said.

"Only a few minutes to go, Estel," she rolled her eyes.

"Aragorn now, Aeldra. I am Aragorn," he said as he helped her to twirl around, "and also, I guess you do not know why is a feast held, huh?"

"No?"

"Arwen, the daughter of Elrond is back," he smiled, "it isn't like Elrond wants to make a great deal of it, but the other elves all love her a lot and they are all eager for a ball, which hasn't been held for ages. So here we are!"

"Hm, the twins didn't tell me," she glanced at the clock again, "three minutes to go!"

He let go of her and whacked her head playfully, "all you know is food."

She winked at him and glanced at the door, "I don't recognize those elves."

"What? You have talked to every single one of them in Rivendell?"

"They are not dressed in Rivendell's costumes."

Estel glanced at the elves that entered the room, "oh, those are Mirkwood elves. I haven't seen one for a long time already."

She eyed his curiously, "you have seen one before? Why didn't you tell me? I don't recall seeing one in Rivendell! When did you see them?"

Estel blushed slightly, "well… actually I have never seen one."

"Just trying to show off, huh?" she rolled her eyes and glanced back at the MIrkwood elves, but they had already scattered into the crowd.

"The ball has started!" Estel suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her to a dance.

She was never a great dancer, but she always considered dancing as fighting. The same grace when you moved your body around, the lightness of your feet, the swift motion of body…

Soon, she found herself dancing with Elrohir, who grinned happily at her.

"Aren't I dancing with Estel?" she glanced at Estel, who was dancing with another elleth now.

"Silly girl, don't you know that this dance is famous for switching dancer?" he laughed and yelled, "Elladan, grab our little sis!"

She couldn't help laughing when Elladan grabbed her and swung her around. A few moments later, she found her dancing with Erestor, who smiled at her fondly as she continued laughing. Soon, she was pushed to one of the Mirkwood elves. Her gaze fell on his face and her laughter faltered.

The face in front of her was probably the most beautiful face that she had ever seen. He had a head of long blonde hair and his eyes were grayish blue and was fixed on her eyes steadily. her heart almost skipped a beat. she tried to remind herself she was only twelve.

His face was quite familiar actually, though she had no idea where she had seen him before. Surely she wouldn't forget such a face that possessed such beauty. And yet she remembered it, like a soft glow and a warm touch, stirring some of her deepest memories.

His eyes narrowed, "do I know…"

"Aeldyyyyyy!" Elladan appeared and grabbed her arm, "come!"

"What?" she yelped as her eye contact broke with the elf and was dragged behind a pillar, which was quiet without people except Elrond, Elrohir and Estel.

"Aeldra. You are here." Elrond smiled at her, "I want to introduce you and Estel your sister. Come out, Arwen."

A figure glided out from behind Elrond. Though she merely wore a plain white dress, she was still freaking seemed that there were millions of color swirling in her eyes,like two clear pools. Her long jet black hair was slightly wavy and was pulled into a beautiful hairstyle. Aeldra envied slightly it slightly, as her hair was always oily and a tangled mess down to her waist. She usually got rid of the snarls by grabbing a knife and cutting the ends off.

"Hello, you are Aeldra, I believe. My dress do look great on you," the elder elleth smiled at the girl, "you are so tall. I couldn't wear this when I was your age. In fact, this dress still didn't exist at that time."

Aeldra replied with a soft smile on her face, "Oh, being tall isn't that good, my Lady. The twins used to say I can never marry short guys."

She laughed slightly, "oh, it is so good to have a sister instead of…" she glanced at the twins in disgust.

"Hey, little sis, what do you mean?" Elladan inquired.

She ignored her brother and turned to Estel. Aeldra noticed her breath caught slightly, "And Estel, Aragorn son of Arathorn," her gaze wavered a little.

"Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar," he nodded, his eyes fixed on the elleth.

"You two know each other?" Elrohir asked. None answered him. There was an awkward silence until a voice rang, "hello, Lord Elrond. I see that you have brought your beautiful daughter back," he smiled at Arwen and kissed her hand, "long time no see, daughter of Elrond."

"Same for you, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil," she inclined her head at the Mirkwood elf whom Aeldra just danced with.

 _Legolas._

"Prince Legolas?" Aeldra whispered.

The elf turned to look at her, "oh, it is you. Indeed I am Legolas from Mirkwood. May I ask what is your name?"

She suddenly fell on her knees, making everybody jumped, "my name is Aeldrarisyn, the girl whom you saved from the arms of death nine years ago. I was dying of poison in the desert at that time. I never have the chance to thank you. I will not be standing here if it is not for you, so here I…"

"Oh, rise, Aeldrarisyn, rise!" Legolas cried out and pulled her to her feet, "you need not thanks me, silly child. You would have also saved me if it were me who was dying out there. Now, now, my dear girl, I cannot believe you have grown into such a beautiful girl now! Look at you…"

Millions of people had said her beautiful and she had somehow gotten used to it. But when he said it, she blushed and glanced away at anyone else but him. Her gaze fell on Estel, who was still staring at Arwen, who was also staring back at him.

She turned to the twins and nodded at their sister. They understood immediately and grabbed their father before dragging him away.

"Prince Legolas, do you mind a quick walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he offered his arm and she took it, shivering a little when she felt the muscles beneath the material of his clothes. She darted away with surprising speed, not the speed of walking at all. She glanced back at Estel and Arwen. They were still staring at each other, not noticing the absence of their friends. Then she saw Arwen saying something to Estel, who replied embarrassingly.

"Whoa, slow down, girl," Legolas came to a stop beside her, "there is no need to run."

"Yes, it is needed," she pointed at the man and elleth. Legolas flushed a little, "oh."

"What is wrong with you two?" she heard Elrond scolding his sons as they pulled him towards her and Legolas.

"Ada. Look." Aeldra stared at Elrond, "do not tell me you do not see it."

Elrond turned to her daughter and adopted son. Then it clicked, "but… no."

"I don't think it is something that we can control, Ada," Elladan looked serious for once.

"No. I cannot allow it," Elrond's eyes burnt, "I will never bless them."

"But… why are you so against it?" Aeldra shook her head, "did they do anything wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. All wrong. This shouldn't be happening. But if my daughter really fall in love…." Elrond closed his eyes.

Aeldra glanced towards the twins for explanation.

"Arwen is an immortal. But Estel is a mortal man." Ellandan explained, "and Estel… being Aragorn, the heir of Isildur, he may be killed easily. Even if he had peace and lived a normal life, he will die eventually. And our poor sister…" Elladan shook his head, "gods, I don't know what will happens to her."

"I need to talk to her." Elrond strode towards her daughter. Legolas seemed to have shrank back into the shadow, trying to escape. The twins were muttering to themselves, clearly not following their Ada. Aeldra turned and ran after Elrond.

"Arwen," he spoke sternly and the elleth's eyes broke away from Estel's face, "yes, Ada?"

"Come with me," he took her elbow in his hand and led her away.

Estel still stood there, his eyes dazed.

"Wake up, idiot," she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

He blinked, "oh, Aeld."

She grabbed his wrist and dragged her towards the balcony, taking two glasses of wine as she passed by the table.

She offered him a glass, which he took dumbly.

Then she hit his head and he nearly choked on the wine.

"Aw! What is that for?"

"What the hell are you doing? Flirting with Lady Arwen?"

"I am not flirting with her!" he exclaimed, "she… I…."

"Aragorn. She is an elf," she shook her head, "do you understand?" she emptied her glass, "you can never be together."

"Last time I checked, you are a half-elf, right?" he leaned closer to her, "your father is an elf but your mother is a mortal woman."

"And do you wish to die like they do?" she snapped.

He looked at her darkly, "Aeldrarisyn, I am serious about this. I do love her. Truly. And wholeheartedly. I do not care how does she feel about me. Or how do you feel about me. But I will love her. She will be my love, my only love in my entire short mortal life."

He pushed his glass back to Aeldra, who was also looking at her darkly, "yes, you may have a long life. Two hundred. Three hundred. A Dúnedain. Yes. And do you wish to break her heart when you die?"

"It is something that I cannot control," he snapped as he watched her drained her second glass of wine. He couldn't help being a little concern, "don't get yourself drunk."

"I have elvish blood in my system and am a Hunter. Alcohol never affect me. Also, since when did you fall for Lady Arwen?"

"Nothing is certain, for the alcohol matter," he replied grumpily, clearly avoiding her questions.

She grabbed his wrist and dug into his mind. Her power had got stronger over the years and she could even find the pieces of memories in someone's mind, not just the thought at the moment.

"Hm, you met her this morning, at dawn, isn't it? When you first saw her, you thought that she was…"

"Stop it!" he yank his wrist back from her grasp and glared at her. Then he turned around and left the balcony. Aeldra looked at his back for a few more moments. Then she returned to the ball room to fetch her third glass of wine.

0oo0oo0

"Headache, huh? You deserve it," Elrohir smirked but handed her a potion of medicine anyway.

"It has been too long since I last drank. And due to the problem that I cannot feel wine…"

"Yeah, you drank seven glasses without realizing. This wine is strong, Aeld, and you drank them like water."

"I like its bitter taste."

"You are only twelve," he rolled his eyes, " a child."

"Well, you can call me a Lady, actually."

"Very well, Lady Aeldrarisyn, you are insane."

Then he left the room, chuckling to himself.

She threw a pillow over her head, trying to block out the numbing pain in her head.

"How is your conversation with your brother last night?"

She pulled the pillow down and found Elrond sitting next to her, his face grave.

"Estel made it clear that he was totally in love with Lady Arwen. He said she would be his only love in his life," she sat up, massaging her temples, "aw."

Elrond touched her forehead and the pain faded slightly, "you shouldn't have drunk so much," he scolded.

She smirked, "ha. I like it. So how is it with Arwen?"

He sighed, "she admitted she loved him too, but she still wasn't sure with her feeling. She was also a little horrified with her feelings, so I think the best is yet to separate them."

"Well, that is quite cruel."

"This is for their best."

"Where are you going to separate them? Bring Arwen back to Lorien? Send Estel away?"

"He is Aragorn now. You have to get use to it." Elrond ruffled her hair, "he is no longer the little Estel that you play with."

"Anyway. Where?"

"I am sending Aragorn to Mirkwood. Legolas will be delivering him there as he returns home."

"When are they going to leave?"

"Tomorrow's evening."

"Ada, I seldom ask you for something, but I am asking now."

"Say it."

"Can I go to Mirkwood with Est… Aragorn?"

"What? Of course no! It is far too dangerous! I don't want you to…"

"Ada, I am not a child anymore. Yes, twelve is just a young number for elves, but I am a Hunter, and you know that being Hunter make me more mature than any others. Please, I am ready to leave here. A Hunter is supposed to learn the world with his very own eyes when he is just a child. By my age, he should already be ready to hunt monsters. Hiding in Rivendell isn't my nature, Ada. You do not even let me to go on a patrol. It is in my blood to fight for Middle Earth, to save and destroy, to hunt and hide, to die, and to die in pride and honor," she stopped, "please, Ada, it is really time for me to leave Rivendell and watched the world outside here with my very own eyes, not from books, from the twins, from Glorfindel, from you."

Elrond stared at the girl in her loose shirt and pants, her face young and yet delivering such a speech. She rarely spoke any, and it was really convincing when she spoke one.

"But you may die, Aeldra. You are an elf- or half elf, whatever you wish yourself to be -and elves aren't suppose to die. That wound-you do know that it will never heal, right? It is already not easy to keep you alive in Rivendell. Leaving here and faced the true world… your wound will not escape the fate of being split again."

"Then let it split again! Let me die! I don't care, honestly. I am going to die anyway, when I reach my eightieth birthday. I would like to have a few years of freedom, rather than a lifetime of imprisonment until my wound suddenly kills me. I am going anyway, you like or not. You won't be able to stop me. The twins, Glorfindel, Erestor, you, and all the other elves won't be able to keep an eye on me all the time."

Elrond looked at her for a few more moments. Finding the sternness and fire in her eyes and the confidence written on her face and the pride that was in her entire body, he knew that her days in Rivendell, her days under his protection was over. She would leave him, wander into the danger and got hurt. And he could do nothing to stop his daughter from doing this.

"If this is what you desire, then I cannot stop you. But I have a few terms that you must agree on before I let you leave the border of Rivendell," he said slowly.

"I am listening."

"Firstly, you will remain in Mirkwood and never leave it. And you must return to Rivendell once in three years, and being accompanied by a soldier. Don't you dare to get off the track of the road that lead you back here, do you understand me?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

"A letter per month. If I didn't receive it, you better watch out. You may see me storm into Mirkwood quite angrily," he turned away from her and took out a cage. A little bird was inside, flying around, "give your letter to it. It will give it to me and return to you."

"Thanks, Ada," she took the cage and gazed at the little bird with all those soft yellow feather and wide black eyes, "what is its name?"  
"Well, I haven't come across one yet. You may choose it yourself, as you are now its master," he smiled warmly at his daughter's face, "also, you must bring this with you."

He handed her a small bag. She glanced inside and saw that it was weeds and potions and bandages inside."

"For your wound. I think you know how to take care of it in case it splits. But if it is split badly, you must go seek for elvish medicine. You are in King Thrandul's region and there will be healers all around, so I don't think you need to worry about this a lot. Just teach them how to deal with it. If it is too bad for them to treat, return to Rivendell as quickly as possible. You get that?"

"Thanks, Ada. Thank you," she said sincerely, "thank you."

0oo0oo0

"I cannot believe that Ada really do let you go," Elrohir grumbled, "you got quite a tongue, little sis."

"I am not your sister. Just a friend, and that's all," she replied, "well, being a friend of yours is also quite shameful, actually."

"Ohhh, I am so hurt," Elrohir spoke mockingly, "how dare you say that to me!"

"Hm," she raised an eyebrow at him and waved at Glorfindel, who was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, "hello, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel and her had never been very close, but he was the one who also forced her to practice when she tried to escape. He was like his teacher while Estel and the twins were his brothers.

"So are you really leaving? For Mirkwood?" he touched her shoulder.

She nodded, "yes. Ada finally allows me away."

"If you are leaving… please take these," he took out a package from under his jacket, "I hope that these weapons will suit you."

She unwrapped the cloth and her eyes widened when she saw the daggers, swords, bows and arrows, and all kinds of different weapons in it, "but… I am merely going for Mirkwood! Why…"

"I know you, Aeldra. And I know it is only a matter of time before you decide to disobey Lord Elrond's orders and run away," she blushed at his words.

"Well, we will just ask little Estel to stop her," Elrohir perked in.

"Are you really thinking that the heir of Isildur will just stay at Mirkwood peacefully?" Glorfindel sighed, "you have no common sense, Elrohir."

"Hey…"

"Walk with me, Aeld," Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from Elrohir.

"I am not sure when will my little girl decides to run away, but let me assure you, it is a very dangerous path that you choose. I have a feeling you will be travelling with Aragorn when you escape, and you two will be staying together. The world outside is very dangerous and some dangers are that you cannot even dream of. Be aware of everything, and never let your guard down since you step out of Rivendell. You will endure much after you escape, and I also hope I will see you coming back to see me in one piece. Not in different pieces," he said seriously with no touch of amusement in his voice.

She nodded, "Glorfindel… will you tell Ada? It seems that he trusts that I will really stay in Mirkwood…"

"A Hunter don't like being restraint, isn't it?" there was a little twinkle in his eyes this time, "do not be reckless. And do not think that your beauty and youth will save you from the hands of danger by begging them with beautiful words. I once knew another girl. She told me one thing : Beauty is not always a blessing. To me, it is a curse. The worst curse that I have ever received."

"Why?" she scowled.

"I think you will discover it yourself later, though I do not wish you discover it in a hard way," he patted her head, "if you grow tired of life… you may sail to Valinor. It will always welcome you."

She nodded, "thank you, Glorfindel."

"Farewell then, my little Hunter Aeldra," he embraced her, feeling her slim but strong arms going around her, "keep yourself alive, remember that."

She nodded into his shoulder and he gently pushed her away, "now, go! Be the brave Hunter that you are born to be!"

She nodded and turned away from him. At the last moment, Glorfindel called out, "Aeld?"

She stopped and looked at her.

"Be a warrior, both outside and inside."

She nodded again and left him.

0oo0oo0

"I do not wish to leave Rivendell," Aragorn sighed.

She raised an eyebrow at her, "not me, though. I want to leave Rivendell."

"I want to stay with Arwen."

"Ah, love-sick boy," she smirked, earning a glare from her friend, "look at me! Free from love and bonds!"

"Well, these things will bother you later, " Legolas smiled at the children, "you are twelve already. A few more years, and you will find yourself all tangle up."

"Are you tangle up?" Aragorn asked.

"Well… a little," realizing he had brought up a wrong subject, Legolas tried to shrink away again like the way he did when the family discovered about Aragorn and Arwen.

"There is no going back, Prince Legolas," Aeldra laughed on her horse, "tell me, who has the honor to claim your heart?"

Aragorn hissed in her ear, "you two are not even close! Don't ask him such personal questions!"

The young innocent girl decided to ignore him.

"Just a normal elleth back in Mirkwood," Legolas spoke quickly.

"Please invite me to your wedding when you are going to marry, Prince Legolas."

"Just Legolas, please, milady."

"Aeldra," she replied.

"Aeldra, then," he nodded, "I certainly will invite you. And so do you invite me to your wedding."

"This little creature is never going to get married," Aragorn elbowed Aeldra's side, "no man will be blind enough to marry this ugly thing."

"She does look pretty, isn't it?" Legolas questioned, and she blushed again.

"Yes she is, but I mean the ugliness of the inner depth of her mad soul," Aragorn said seriously.

"Hahaha. So funny," she gave a fake laugh and spurred forward.

"At least, she seems quite an ironic person," Legolas raised an eyebrow at Aragorn.

"Wait till you learn more of her tongue," Aragorn sighed and hurried after his friend.

0oo0oo0

" _You have a crazy brain, Aeldra," her brother, Deveron shook his head. He was thirteen at that time and she was only three. Their parents were at home and the two were off to hunt some animals back home for dinner. It actually seemed crazy to send two children out of their village to run after animals with their weapons, but Aeldra was a Hunter and though Deveron wasn't, he was still raised up almost like a Hunter. They were now in an alley on their way home and just talking random things with a few rabbits and squirrels on their shoulders, "I didn't know addition until I was eight. And you are only three now and you can already add up to thirty."_

" _What else is a Hunter for?" she beamed at him._

" _For killing, not adding. You will learn subtraction soon enough, by the way. I wish I was a Hunter like you!"_

" _Nah. Ada taught me some subtraction last night."_

" _Honestly?" his eyes widened, "seven minus three?"_

" _Uh… seven is quite a weird number. Seven and eight. Six is one number from five and nine is a number from ten. But seven and eight…. Respectively two from five and ten. Then that means five plus two minus three… that is five minus one. Is it four?"_

" _I don't know you, genius," he tapped her forehead, "you must learn how to divide a few weeks later."_

" _Division? I heard that…"_

 _Suddenly he grabbed hold of her and pulled her behind a box. He swept out a sword and lunged out, his sword whipping to the orc who was trying to sneak up on them._

 _Aeldra watched in surprise. It was actually the first time she ever saw an orc. She later learned that the orc had lost its way and it was surprised to find two little elves wandering on their own. He intended to drag the little girl home, but the siblings were no normal siblings._

 _The orc shrieked in surprise when Deveron charged and it quickly dadged. Deveron slashed towards the orc again, but this time it was ready. It blocked his strike and stepped closer to him so his long sword wouldn't take advantages over its little short knife. Deveron stabbed again, but this time the orc hit his hand with its knife and the sword clattered out of his hand. he desperately tried to kick out at the orc, but it caught his ankle and he fell._

" _Stupid boy," the orc sneered and brought it knife down. Then it froze._

 _Aeldra poke her head out from behind the orc, her little dagger impaled into the orc's back, "stupid orc."_

 _She caught the knife that was falling from its hand before it hit her brother, "but you are also a stupid boy."_

 _But to her horror, he was dead._

 _No, it was impossible. He was killed in the fire, not in a fight. This is all wrong. No…_

" _ **I die because of you, Aeldrarisyn," his voice boomed from nowhere, "because of you."**_

Aeldra screamed and thrashed in her bedroll.

"Aeldra, Aeldra!" Aragorn grabbed her shoulders violently and shook her. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed hold of his shirt, pressing her face to his chest.

"Sh, sh, it is just a dream," he patted her back, "it is not happening."

"It is all my fault that my brother died. Because of me," she spoke bitterly and swallowed back her sobs.

"Here," he climbed into her bedroll, "cling to me."

She nodded and held tight to him. Soon, she had drifted off to sleep.

Legolas stepped into their tent and raised an eyebrow when he saw them sharing the same bedroll, "did anything happen? I think I heard her screaming."

"She had a nightmare. That is all."

"Her fault that her brother died?" Legolas stared at the sleeping form of the girl.

"She blames herself for all that happened to her family but forgets she is also a victim," he held her closer, "you may leave now, Prince Legolas, if you wish to. Thank you for your concern about us."

It was clear that it wasn't a request, but an order. "Just Legolas," he nodded and left the tent.

* * *

 **So, this is the second chap! How's it? Leave some lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

**Yahhh, thanks for RaY's review again. Thanks so much. Love yaaaaaa**

 **Ah, and I also get one major change for this story. After I count all the years and stuff, I realize Aeldra's age is wrong(hell i want to kill myself. Getting main character's age wrong?!) She should be eight years younger than Aragorn instead of seven, so she was three when her family was killed and twelve now.**

 **I also realize that the timeline of the T.A. got to change because of my darling Aeldry, so I make a new one. More info will come out when I continue the story.**

 **T.A.**

 **2931 Aragorn's birth**

 **2939 Aeldra's birth**

 **2851 Aragorn and Aeldra leave Rivendell and go to Mirkwood (now)**

 **Alright, here it goes!**

 _Dear Ada,_

 _As I promise, I am sending you a letter once a month._

 _It is a very peaceful journey on my way to Mirkwood. There is no monster attack and I arrive at Mirkwood in one piece._

 _Mirkwood is quite a interesting place. There are monsters that will attack here, and Prince Legolas would always lead others to battle them away._

 _Legolas is a very nice person. He showed me the way around here, which is just like a maze. He gets along with Estel also, though he still didn't learn of Estel's true heritage and name. He also didn't know of the Sauron spirit thing about me, and I had no intention in telling him, because the last thing I wanted to is to sprout out this news to the entire Middle Earth and waited until Sauron came grab me. Anyway, his father, Thranduil, isn't really nice. Not that he is bad, but he is very stern and scary. His blue eyes are very piercing and seem that they can see through my soul. I just sound like a little girl, right?_

 _Anyway, Legolas is teaching Aragorn and me some fighting skills other then what Glorfindel taught me. We also went on a patrol with Legolas and his friends. There was no monster and there wasn't any excitement, but it is better than nothing, right? Both of us are enjoying our time here, though Aragorn misses Lady Arwen an awful lot._

 _But, Ada, do you know where is the Queen of Mirkwood? Legolas refused to answer me when I asked him where his mother was. It seems like a dark matter in here, and nobody dares to talk about it._

 _Just, thank you for letting me come here and leave the paradise of Rivendell for once. I am really glad that I can explore a new place for once._

 _Love,_

 _Your daughter, Aeldra_

Aeldra folded the paper and opened the cage that contained the little bird. She tied the letter at its little wrinkled leg and asked, "little birdie, that is your name?"

It cocked its head and looked her.

"What? I cannot keep calling you Birdie all the time, right?"

It answered, "tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

"What? Should I call you Tweet? Forget it. I don't like this name."

It looked at her one last time and flew out from the window into the night sky. When it reached in front of the moon, Aeldra could see its dark outline with its wing flapping. It gave such a lonely but beautiful feeling.

"LoneWings I shall call you," Aeldra mused and climbed into her bed.

0oo0oo0

"Your shooting is horrible, Aeldra," Legolas glanced at the girl.

"I practice with a knife, not a bow," she pointed at the sheathed knife at her waist.

"A Hunter should be suppose to good at everything," Aragorn teased beside her as his arrow also flew off to somewhere in the brushes.

She smirked, "you aren't doing a great job anyway, Estel."

"Well, I am not a Hunter."

"Well, I am not the one whose age is half more than mine."

"Shut up," he shot again and this time it hit the target.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "not bad, dude."

Then she shot again and it hit the bull eye.

"But…" he started to protest.

"Stop arguing, and get your arm up," Legolas rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Aeldra's elbow, pulling it up until it was the same level of her shoulders.

Her blue eyes glanced at his fingers that curled around her arm. Then she looked back and shot.

0oo0oo0

Aeldra yawned and changed into her nightgown. She had spent her entire day practicing and she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She took the book with a black cover called _Night_ from her nightstand.

Elves never liked fake stories. And yet she loved them, always spending hours in the world of heroes and fantasies. At those moments, she felt free. She was the warrior in the book, bravely fighting monsters and defending her friends. She could escape reality for a moment, not the elleth who was always watched, followed and trapped.

She was now fighting a Balrog and defending her friends at that time. One of them had fallen but she didn't even have time to grieve for his death. She surged forward, ready to deliver the killing blow….

"Aeldra. You are gone into your head again."

Her head snapped up and found her eyes on Aragorn's gray one, "oh, hello, Estel."

"Aragorn," he corrected her and glanced at her book, "hero fiction again, I guess?"

"You know me so well, Aragorn," she rolled her eyes and closed her book, still savoring the moments when she was truly herself before Aragorn came in, "so, what?"

"Nothing, just bored," he lay down beside her, still in his gear and boots. She glared at him in disgust, "get those clothes off before you touch my bed."

He sat up and looked out from the window, "I miss Arwen terribly, Aeldra."

She bowed her head. She knew it also, of course.

"I want to sneak back to Rivendell. Just to see her once. Only once. Just to hold her hand and looked at her face."

"Why will you fall for her so much?" she shook her head, "you two have just seen each other for fewer than three days. Why…"

"Aeld, you are still young and don't understand this. Love… it is just like a pit. Once you step into it and lose your balance, you will fall and fall, more and more quickly until someone catches you and draw you to her embrace. Or you hit the ground and break into thousands of little pieces forever."

"Then love doesn't seem to be a good thing. I'd rather stay alone."

Aragorn didn't answer her and looked at the window, "is that a bird that is hitting the window with its beak?"

"Lonewings," she sprang up and hurried to the window. Once she opened it, the yellow bird flew in happily for a while before hopping on her desk and held out its left leg, which was tied with a piece of paper.

She removed it from its leg and unfold it.

 _Dear Aeldra,_

 _I am happy to learn that you are happy in Mirkwood. Not many feel joy in a dark place like that. Do not tell anyone about Aragorn's and your truth. It is not that I do not trust the Prince, but the fewer souls that learned about it, the better it was._

 _Arwen also misses Estel, and I had an idea his pain is just like hers. I do hope that their separation will end their relationship._

 _As for the matter about the Queen, it is a very sensitive subject. You must promise me not to burst it out everywhere._

 _Alianesse is the Queen's name. You may not believe it, but Thranduil was once a very joyful elf. After her death in Dol Guldur, he mentally broke down and had behaved strangely and coldly ever since. He blamed himself for her death as he had to witness her death at the battlefield and yet could do nothing to save her. Legolas was just a little elfling at that time and didn't know much about his mother, but Elian died because she tried to save him from the enemies' hands and he never wants to bring up this subject. So do stop pushing him, for he has his reasons._

 _And also, you are taking patrols? Vala, no. It is far too dangerous for a little elleth like you. Stop taking them now. This is an order._ **(Aeldra: Sorry Ada, this isn't going to happen.)**

 _Love,_

 _Elrond._

0oo0oo0

"No, I do not wish a monster attack on a patrol," Legolas shook his head.

"Why?" she questioned, "a fight. A true fight! I yearn for it a lot. I was still a toddler when I last fought a monster."

"You stupid little girl," he whacked her head lightly, "I'd rather have peace. Not a fight that will claims lives."

"She never has a true fight before, Legolas," Tauriel appeared beside them, "she will never understand what a battle is. The stories that you read are never true," she raised a hand when Aeldra opened her mouth.

"That is why I want to experience it myself."

"Me too," Aragorn joined them, "it isn't like that I like wars, but still I want to experience a fight with monsters instead of elves. I never have one before."

"Well, at least I got more experience than you in that, Aras," she smiled triumphantly.

He ignored her.

As they walked, Aeldra couldn't help glancing at Tauriel and Legolas. She noticed that Legolas did admire Tauriel and Tauriel also felt something for him as well. But the problem was that she was just a mere silvan elf while Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil would never allow this marriage.

Just like Aragorn and Arwen.

A hand caught her and she looked at Tauriel. She whispered, "tracks of Spiders."

"Stay behind me," Legolas dragged Aragorn beside Aeldra, "it seems that what you desire most is coming."

"A fight?" Aragorn whispered.

Then the forest exploded into Spiders.

She cried out and took a wild slash at the Spider that was approaching her. Tauriel was in front of her in a split of second, her knife slashing the Spider apart.

But she couldn't protect them forever. Sometimes, a Spider would sneak past Legolas to her and to the children. The two would happily slash the Spider to pieces.

Finally the Spider seemed to be all disposed of and the two approached Legolas. He was grabbing Tauriel, who was trying to push him away.

"Just a minor thing, Legolas. A small scratch on my arm," she spoke impatiently.

"A small scratch? Seriously?" he touched her wound and his fingers came away red, "you must go to the infirmary immediately."

"Nooooooo," she groaned as Legolas shoved Tauriel to other elves and he turned to Aragorn, who was standing there, trying to conceal his smile.

"No word from you, young man," he warned, "are you hurt?"  
"Not at all. Is that attack normal? Does that happen everyday, or rarely?"

"Well, a crazy attack is normal, but never is there such a large number of Spiders before."

"Did you notice that their main target seems to be at me and Aeld?"

"Yes," the elf nodded solemnly, "maybe because one of you bear something that they desire?"

Aragorn looked around and saw her knife on the ground. It was a beautiful knife that he recognized as her three-year-old birthday present from her real father. She would never separated with it and would even take it to the bathroom with her. Let alone drop it on the ground and ran off.

"That is bad," he cursed and glanced at Legolas. The prince's eyes widened. He glanced down at the track that the Spider that took Aeldra had left. Then he gestured his people to follow him as he grabbed Aragorn and sprang off.

0oo0oo0

Aeldra's eyes peeked open.

It was completely dark all around but she could somehow see things clearly. Her eyes swam around until she saw the Spiders.

She knew now that she was in the lair of the Spiders and was alone. Totally alone.

She couldn't help being scared. In her entire life, she had never been alone before. She was with her family and then thrust into the hands of the elves and was kept save ever since.

 _Calm down, Aeldrarisyn._ She told herself. _What would a warrior do when she was in danger?_

Slowly, she climbed to her feet and glanced around. She felt very weak and numb and dizzy, possibly because she was stung by the Spiders. She wouldn't be awake so soon if it wasn't for the Hunter blood in her veins.

She could hear the soft shrieking sound of the Spiders and somehow, she understood all. She had a feeling that everything that she was able to do was because of her Hunter thing.

 _Did you inform the Dark Lord?_

 _Of course I did! And he said the Witch King is approaching already!_

 _Then he should be here already!_

 _He must be delayed somehow._

 _What if the girl isn't the Hunter that the Dark Lord is looking for? We will all be slain!_

 _He said she is a half elf Hunter and is thirteen now. It got to be her!_

 _If you are wrong, all blames shall be lain on your hands!_

 _I just point out the fact! I never…._

She shivered, knowing what was approaching her. She looked around and wondering which side was to the opening.

Well, those Spiders won't leave me to get out of here while they chat happily inside there. She told herself and walk towards the sound.

As she walked, she found herself growing more and more scared. What if the Spiders catch her? Will they hurt her? What… what if she didn't get out and the Witch King arrives? He will takes her to Mordor and Sauron's spirit will leave her body. Then she will dies, painfully and…

She looked up and found herself looking at the Witch King along with a crowd of Spiders behind him.

0oo0oo0

"The tracks led here… then here… here," Legolas led the way with Tauriel, who refused to leave after learning the news of the little Hunter.

Legolas pushed some brushes away and found a cave in front of them. A large cave, so huge that he would have never missed it.

"Get in quickly and save her!" Aragorn started walking, but Legolas stopped him, "can you not feel the fear radiating from inside the cave? Something that is much more powerful than Spiders."

"They have a guest?" Tauriel asked softly.

"I am afraid so," he glanced inside, "Tauriel and I will scout the way. Others, wait outside. Do not enter unless my command is given."

"I am coming too," Aragorn stepped out.

"No you are not," Legolas pushed him back.

"She is like my sister. I will not leave her like this."

Legolas knew he had no time to argue. One more moment, and Aeldra was another step closer to death.

"Very well. You shall come with us. But you must obey what I say completely and not to question. Do you understand?" the Thranduil personality was coming out now from his son.

"Yes."

"Then follow me."

0oo0oo0

"Aeldrarisyn," the Witch King extended his fingers at her, "little Hunter."

She was frozen with fear. Why hadn't she sense him? A devil like him…

 _You do sense him_. A little voice spoke inside her mind. _You suddenly get frightened._

 _But I should get a lot more frightened!_ She argued.

You are a _Hunter._ The voice replied.

"Are you scared, girl?" the Witch King laughed at her pale face, "you do know that I am taking you to Mordor. And you do know what will happen after we arrive in Mordor, right?"

There was no expression on her face, "death."

"You are right, little girl. Come here and let me bring you to Mordor."

"And that, is something I will not do," she swept out a knife that she had it hidden in her boot, "to walk to death without defending myself. It is you who killed my father. You stabbed him after he fell off the horse, wounded. Then you slash at him for five times. You use a blade dipped with Ná-ghuo si pada to wound me instead of a Morgul blade simply because you fear I will not survive the journey to Mordor"

"You are twelve, but you are acting as forty," he replied.

"I am a Hunter," she raised her sword and charged.

He raised his black Morgul sword in amusement, but to his surprise, she charged right past him and sprang out.

When he realized all she wanted to do was to get away from him, he yelled, "STOPPPPP HERRRRR!"

Piercing pain plunged into her shoulder. She cried out and fell forward. An instant later, she knew she was shot by an arrow. When she yank it out, she sighed with relief as it wasn't a Morgul arrow.

The Spiders laughed and surrounded her. The Witch King strode towards her, "foolish girl."

She glared at him. Then she raised her own dagger.

"You cannot kill me," he smiled.

"But I can kill myself."

Though nobody could see the Witch King's face, everyone knew fear had dawn on it. He lunged forward to grab her blade, but she had already plunged the blade into her chest and with an evil grin on her face, she fell back.

The Witch King watched in horror. He wasn't slightly scared that she would escape and wounded him, but killing herself and his master's spirit fading and dying like that… no, he didn't guess of it as he thought he was simply dealing with a child.

"No!"

A figure leapt in and drew the dead girl to his chest. The Witch King looked down and found himself staring at a pair of raging grey eyes from a young man.

"Get away from here, boy, and I shall spare your life."

"Aeld?" he whispered to the girl. Blood was trickling freely down her body and dripping to the ground and he felt for her pulse. It was weak, but still there.

"Get back, Estel," Legolas walked out, "bring her back to the fortress. Quickly."

He nodded and raced back. The Witch King tried to follow but the way was blocked by the elf prince, "get out of my way."

"No. I shall buy her as much time as I can."

"She is dead. That is a fact that cannot be changed. I watched her drive that knife into her own heart. It has pierced it."

"We elves always have hope, unlike you, demon," he snapped.

"There is a Witch King, twelve Spiders here, and forty-six more deeper into the lair. Do you think you can make out of here, alive?"

"Yes."

Then he ducked and a flaming arrow flew straight to the Witch King. He shrieked and the Spiders got scared. Legolas turned around and bolted.

"Stop him!" the Witch King bellowed.

Some spiders chased after him. As he ran, he saw Tauriel. She had shot the arrow under his command. She sent him a question through her eyes.

"Yes, yes, run!" he yelled.

She lit the match and sprinted after him. Legolas hoped she had set the explosives right. They only had time to throw themselves out of the cave when it blew up.

He pressed Tauriel on the ground and shielded her with his own body. Rocks and stones flew all around them. They knew that if any landed on them, they were dead.

It was very lucky that they were still alive when the rocks all landed.

"Oh lord," Tauriel breathed.

Legolas ran to the nearest elf, who was waiting outside, "Aeldra? Where is she?"

"The human boy had rushed her back to the fortress."

He didn't wait for any longer moment. He leapt onto his horse and dashed towards his home.

0oo0oo0

"Oh man, faster, faster!" Aragorn cursed.

"I am alive," she whispered weakly.

"You are still conscious? Good, keep to this state. We are going back. Just hold on…"

"Stop the horse."

"Are you crazy? One more moment of delay, and you are closer to death. No."

"I said now. Or I am going to move around until the blade kill me."

He had no choice but to stop.

"Now, get me off the horse."

He did as she asked.

She sat down against a trunk and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her dagger. Then she turned to him, "help me pull it out… I don't have the strength."

"You will die of massive blood loss!"

"I say, do it. If you don't, I will die on my way to Mirkwood."

He held the hilt with trembling hand. It was slippery with blood. He pulled, but his fingers slid and lost its grip. Aeldra jerked in pain.

"Sorry, sorry!" he cried out.

"Pull it towards my left," she panted, "which is your right."

He held the hilt again. Then he gripped it as tightly as he could and pulled.

Aeldra shuddered. Then her body fell limp and slid onto the ground.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself in horror. Then he calmed himself down and pushed her on the horse. He climbed up behind her and started riding again.

When they arrived at the hall of Mirkwood, he carried her down as he jumped off the horse. To his surprise, her shirt was unbuttoned and she had her left hand, her uninjured hand, pressed on her wound. He removed her hand and glimpsed at it.

It was still there, but it wasn't as deep as it was a few minutes before. It had even stopped bleeding.

He didn't stop to wonder why. He ran towards to infirmary.

0oo0oo0

Legolas dropped off from his horse and rushed to the hall and almost ran into his father.

"Ada," he stopped, "Aeldra. She…"

"I had just seen her. She had survived the wound and won't die. The healers has brought her to her bedchamber already. She is still unconscious, but she will not die."  
"This is impossible. I saw the hilt right atop her heart."

"I am no healer and do not know. And I guess you are about to run there," Thranduil sighed at his son's impatient face, "Estel is with her."

He nodded and ran to her bedchamber. He pushed the door opened and peeked inside.

She was laying in her bed and Aragorn was sitting beside her on her bed. He raised his eyes at the elf, tensed. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

Legolas closed the door and sat down at the chair beside Aeldra. Her face was deadly pale.

"Gods, Lord Elrond will kill me if she dies," he held her hand tightly.

"She won't," Aragorn smiled as he stroke his friend's hair gently.

"Why is she still alive? It is impossible."

"When she stabbed herself, she stabbed it sideways," the boy started, "so instead of going into her heart, it just got to the other side of her body, to the ribs at her right. The blade didn't touch her heart and just grazed her lungs."

"But a stab to chest… how is she able to survive it?"

"I do not know," Aragorn shook his head, but he knew, actually. He remembered that she was a Hunter. After he pulled the knife out of her chest, she pressed her hand to it and started healing the wound with her own Hunter power. The blade wasn't long and the wound wasn't deep, so she had already closed up half of the wound when they arrived at the infirmary. She no longer had the strength to heal the remaining of her wound, but it wouldn't kill her now, anyway. She would wake up and heal herself and live a happy life. End of story.

"Even though she survived the stab, the blade didn't touch her wound? I mean, the poisoned wound."

"Nearly. It is very lucky that she didn't get there. That wound bled black for a little just now, but I just grabbed some weeds from her bag and healed her easily. I guess she took quite a bet when she stabbed herself."

"This girl is crazy. Stabbing herself? What will happens if we hadn't arrive soon?" Legolas shook his head, "but this is quite a nice idea. Pretending to be dead…"

"Don't you dare to try. She is a Hunter."

"Last I check, you are like, three thousand years younger than me," Legolas raised an eyebrow.

Aragorn blushed and laughed.

"I am just wondering why is the Spiders coming for her," Legolas leaned back.

"I… I do not know," there was something about his voice that made Legolas looked.

Legolas glanced at the man's bowed head and instantly knew that he knew something but wasn't going to share. Something about the reason of the Spiders attacking the little elleth.

Hr didn't press it. He patted Aragorn's back. Then he stood up and left the room.

0oo0oo0

 _Dear Ada,_

 _I am sorry that I sent this letter a week late. It is because a little incident occurred._

 _I was grabbed by some Spiders and almost died. I slumbered for two weeks before I woke. I don't want to go into the details, but it seemed that Sauron is returning and I even saw the Witch King._

 _I know that you will ask me to stay in the halls of Mirkwood and not to go anywhere until someone from Imladris comes collect me. But, no, Ada, I do not wish to return so soon._

 _Although it is dangerous to live in here, I do like life here. I love the pleasure of fighting and the feeling of a blade flashing in my hand. For once, I didn't need to live inside my books. I am outside my book, and yet I am living inside its world, the world that I have come to love._

 _I promise I will take care of myself, Ada, and not let this happens again. Please trust me and let me live the life that I am born to live, not the peaceful life that I despise._

 _Please let me live freely, Ada._

 _Love,_

 _Aeldra_

Aeldra went back to sleep after she sent the letter. In the next morning, she didn't see Aragorn for breakfast.

And not for lunch.

And not for dinner.

She went to his room and found a note on his bed.

 _I have gone to be a Ranger. I should be a Ranger from North, what I am born to be. But not here. I am going to be fine. Do not worry for me._

Aeldra stared at the short note. Legolas decided to bring her back to Rivendell the next day, as he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from going after Estel.

 **Yeah, I know this chap is rather short, but you see, I am updating only in a few days. I will get the next one longer, if possible.**

 **Remember, reviews and fav and fol!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part I

**Soooo sorry for the lack of update. You must be thinking that I have stopped this story. I haven't, but I am rather busy as the final exam is here. I also have a huge writer block and all I manage is this chap so far.I will try to update more after this stupid exam ends.**

 **So once again, a huge thanks for RaY.**

 **T.A.**

 **2931 Aragorn's birth**

 **2939 Aeldra's birth**

 **2851 Aragorn and Aeldra leave Rivendell and go to Mirkwood**

 **2956 Aragorn, now as Strider, meets Gandalf for the first time**

 **2858 the Battle of the Five Armies (now)**

* * *

 _Seven years later_

"I have already stayed in Rivendell for almost seven years. It is time to let me go," Aeldra growled at a surprised Lindir, "even Aragorn was allowed to roam freely in Middle Earth now, as a Ranger. Why can't I leave? And I am now only asking to stay in Mirkwood, and why can't I…."

"Lord Elrond says no, I say no. That's all," he grabbed hold of her neck and dragged her back to Rivendell.

"How did you track me? I thought…"  
"Escaping at night will make you succeed? Forget it. You are now in Rivendell, child. Not in some human realm."

She rolled her eyes but had no choice but walked with the elf back to her home.

"Hello, Aeldra. Attempt to run again?" Elrond greeted her as Lindir and she arrived at his study.

"Just let me go," she begged.

"Forget it."

"Why can Aragorn leave while I have to stay?"

"We rarely have elfling nowadays. And especially with your little situation… no."

"Give me fifty more reasons, and I will stay."

Elrond rolled his eyes, "I will make you a deal."

"Say it."

"Tomorrow. Glorfindel. And me. We are going to get some orcs away from the border of Rivendell. I will let you come with us, and you will remain with us for one month without running or complaining."

"No. Only two weeks."

" Three."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "a few hours of freedom in exchange of almost a month of imprisonment."

Then she left the study, her head high and her back straight.

"I really think you should let her go. She is not Arwen," Lindir said softly.

"I do not want her to die," Elrond sighed and left his study. Lindir silently followed him out of the room.

0oo0oo0

Aeldra shot the last orc down and looked around for more.

"This is enough, Aeld," Elrond stopped her from persuading the remaining orcs, "let them return to tell their friends not to return to Rivendell again."

"I didn't have enough. Only a few minutes fight in seven years. Absolute torture," she snapped and stormed away.

"Such a Hunter," Glorfindel stared at her back.

Over all the years, she has grown into a beautiful elleth but her aging had stopped a last and looked around nineteen ever since. She had been pouring all energy that she had into training, now that she wasn't allowed out of Rivendell. All her fighting skills had gotten better. She was now an expert in twin knives and almost hadn't lose in a fight in the last seven years when she practiced with others. Her shooting was still bad, comparing to other elves, but it was enough for her to defend herself if she had no other choice.

She hadn't seen Aragorn for the last seven years and she missed him a lot. Arwen and she would occasionally received letters from Aragorn. They learned that he had traveled all around under the name of Strider. He had met the Wizard Gandalf the Gray and learned much from the old wizard.

When they arrived back in Rivendell, they were surprised to find a crowd of dwarves standing together and talking to Lindir.

Elrond motioned them to surround them and Aeldra reluctantly obliged. All over the years, she never understood why does elves dislike dwarves so much. Legolas had told her tales of dwarves in disgust many years before, but she quite like their friendliness.

"Gandalf," Elrond stepped out and she raised her head. There stood Gandalf, whom Aragorn had mentioned for so many times, outside the circle.

" _My friend, where have you been?_ " Gandalf smiled at Elrond, who dropped off from his horse.

" _We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the hidden pass,"_ Elrond glanced at the dwarves and switched to the Common Tongue, "strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near" He handed Lindir his sword. Then he turned to a dwarf with dark hair and beard.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf, Thorin replied. The names, Thrain and Thorin seemed so familiar. Then it struck her that they were the names of the sons of Thor, the King under mountain before they fled from Smaug.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thor when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you," Thorin said grumpily. Aeldra quite enjoyed the words that he said, with his tongue like whip.

" _I will bring you to dinner. You shall be honored with a feast,_ " Elrond spoke seriously in Elvish as if an insult.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Not to her surprise, a dwarf cried out.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf replied in amusement.

"Ah well, in the case, lead on," the dward, Gloin said happily and Aeldra couldn't help a giggle.

"And what is so funny?" Another dwarf glared at her.

"No, I just like dwarves," she replied, "what is your name?"

"I shall not give my name easily to an elf!"

She laughed again and Elrond gestured her to his side. He told her in elvish, " _so it is the moment you have waited for long, isn't it? To see dwarves with your own eyes?"_

" _Indeed yes. They are such amusing creatures."_

" _Then bring them to the spare rooms. I doubt any others will wish to take care of them. Also, take off your helmet. You look frightening in your armor."_

" _Sure, Ada,"_ she smiled brightly and pulled her helmet off. The dwarves' eyes widened as her dark hair tumbled down, revealing the face of the beautiful elleth, "come, my fellow dwarves. Some rest is needed for you now."

0oo0oo0

"Do elves let female to fight? It is not allowed for dwarves," Balin asked.

"No, no. They do not encourage it. But since I am quite stubborn, sometimes they will need to let me trudge along to shut me up."

"So you like to fight?" Kili raised an eyebrow.

"I adore it. I love the freedom as I fight. The happiness and the wildness. And pleasure."

"Just like me," Kili smirked.

"Really? It is the first time I meet someone as mad as me," she smiled.

"Me also. Every people says I am crazy because of my obsession in fighting, but fighting is my life, honestly. I can never survive a week without slaying monsters with a sword."

"I wish I am as free as you. My family never lets me out to go hunt monsters. I am always forced to stay back and watch others having fun. I have only killed like, ten orcs in last seven years."

"Ten orcs in last seven years? That is horrible!"  
"Indeed. And I got this number this morning, merely. Seven years without cutting off any heads! Can you imagine it?"

"I suddenly find myself very lucky, Aeldra. I…"

"Kili, do stop conversing with the elf," Thorin commanded.

"I never have the chance to speak to you," she approached the king, who shook his head in exasperation when she walked, "where have you been in the last, what, hundreds of years? After Erebor is taken?"

"I worked and prepared to reclaim it," he said shortly.

"Hm. Not a fun thing to do, honestly. Prepare. Prepare. Get ready. No freedom. Imprison. Until your death. Hm."

He glanced at her, "can you shut the hell up?"

She glared back and slowed down until she was again walking with Balin, Kili and an unpleasant Fili.

0oo0oo0

"They have left," Elrond told Aeldra in the next morning when she emerged the hall.

"What? Left?" she asked, startled. Her eyes drifted to Gandalf, who was still standing beside Elrond.

"Ah, yes. Leave a poor old man behind because they dislike elves," he sighed, "I will have to follow them."

"Where are they going?"

"To the Lonely Mountain."

"Erebor? They are going to reclaim their land?"

"Yes, milady."

Suddenly it struck her that they would have to pass through Mirkwood to reach the Lonely Mountain…

Thranduil.

She got to stop Thranduil from throwing them all to prison, "oh, thank you, Gandalf. You have my blessings to find them. I wish I could bid them farewell."

She went back to her room and gathered her things quickly. She left a note, telling that she was leaving for Mirkwood. She also told Elrond that she would stay in Rivendell for three more months instead of three weeks in the future.

Then she left as silently as she could. Now that everyone was concentrated on the dwarves, she finally managed to leave for the first time in seven years. She grinned and got on her horse, with Lonewings standing proudly on her shoulder, as usual. Then she hurried to Mirkwood.

0oo0oo0

She got to her old room with no problem. It was just as she remembered, the four-poster bed, the shelves, the desk, chairs and couches. She smiled and started unpacking, humming to herself and glad that she really had gotten out of Rivendell at last.

"Aeldrarisyn?"

She jumped. People rarely managed to sneak up on her. She turned and grinned at the wide-eyed Legolas, "hello, long time no see."

His eyes swept up and down her body again. Although she was already quite beautiful seven years ago, the beauty that she now held to is unimaginable. Her hair was arranged in a simple but beautiful braid, tumbling from her head to her mid-back. Her deep blue eyes were much more gorgeous than before. The lines of her face had grown much more sharper and her figure was now more slender and more lady-like, not the wild child that like to run around. The skin on her face was flawless, though her arms, the only other exposed skin, was covered with scars from all the training that she had. She looked around nineteen or something now, and her face had already started giving off the ageless feeling.

"Dear god, Aeldra, you are now so beautiful," he said sincerely.

Just like seven years ago, she couldn't help a blush when he said that, "why, thank you."

"Uhh," he tried to control himself from touching her cheek. He had a feeling that it would be soft and warm to touch, "why are you here?"  
"Oh, I escape from Rivendell. Too boring."

"Not hard to guess," he smiled as he recognized the playful tone of the young girl, "I miss you."

"Me too," she stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back and smelt of lavender as her soft, dark hair brushed his face. He was very aware of her body against his, warm and soft. His fingers sneaked into her hair briefly, and he never forgot the way one of her warm locks wrapping around his finger gently.

Since when did she start to affect him so much? Simply because of her beauty?

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't fall for her. The one he still loved is Tauriel, not her.

Is it?

Ever since then, he had only treated Tauriel as his sister. Tauriel didn't notice it at all, now that her attention was focused on one particular dwarf.

He forced himself to draw away. He could see two red tints on her cheek. The redness on her face made him want to touch it more.

He decided to distract himself, "a company of dwarves just arrived. Ada had thrown them to jail. Just be careful, because the atmosphere is quite tense here."

"A company of dwarves?" she frowned, remembering the little hobbit and the Wizard, "how many?"

"Thirteen."

"Hm. What are they doing in here?" she asked, acting normally, though her head was swarming with ideas. Bilbo wasn't here, and yet he departed with the dwarves. Gandalf should have caught up with them already. Why…

"They wouldn't say," he shrugged, "Ada had them all in jail unless they tell their intention in Mirkwood."

After a few more minutes of chatting, she managed to excuse herself from him and hurried to the cells. The dwarves shot to their feet when they saw her, "Aeldra!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down!" she silenced them and went to Thorin, "why don't you tell King Thranduil your quest?"

"I will never tell anything to that filth!" he snapped, "so do stop persuading me!"

"Oh, I am not persuading you, or I would have come with knives and whips," she rolled her eyes but grew serious again. She lowered her voice, "where are Bilbo and Gandalf?"

"Gandalf had departed when we entered Mirkwood. He said he would return to us later," Balin replied from his cell, "as for Bilbo, he wasn't here when we were captured."

"I need to find him. I cannot free you myself, as I will be called a traitor. I will try my best to seek for him," she glanced and saw Tauriel walking towards the cells from quite a distance away. She hurried off and started looking for the hobbit. But first, she decided to go to Thranduil first.

He was quite please to see the girl, "oh, hello, Aeldrarisyn. It has been years."

"Lord Thranduil," she bowed, "I am here to ask you one simple thing."

"I am in a good mood now. Say it."  
"Why do you keep the dwarves imprisoned?"  
His face darkened almost instantly, "those are the stupid dwarves who trespasses my land. I have the very right to question them."

"Let them go free, my lord. They are just passing through Mirkwood. Let them continue their journey!"

"Why are you helping the dwarves?" his glared blue daggers at her, "what did they do to convince an elf to help them?"  
"They did nothing. I just think this is not fair to them. If this is a company of elves or men, you would have let them go. Do not treat them unfairly!"

"I have enough talk with you, girl. Leave, or I will have to force you to leave. You have no others options."

Upset, she left the hall, wondering what could she possibly do now.

Suddenly she sensed something. Something powerful and almost evil, making her jump. She whirled around and her eyes fell on a blurred figure.

"Bilbo Baggins!" she exclaimed, "you are invisible!"

"Then why did you manage to see me?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, that is none of your concern, just believe me, none can see you except me," she stopped speaking when an elf passed her. She had forgotten about the evilness already, "you have to save Thorin and others."

"Do you know where are the keys to free them?"

"In the cellar. I cannot take the keys myself but I can help you. Quickly, follow me."

She led him to the cellar and found the Captain of the Guard walking around with his bottle of wine and the keys dangling at his belt. She glanced at the invisible hobbit, "take the keys while I distract the elf."

"Captain?" she asked.

The Captain glanced at her, "yeah, girlie?"

"Give me a sip of the wine."

"No, I love it."

"Just one sip, please. I love it."

"No."

"Fine," she pouted her lips and left the room. A few moments later, she felt the presence of the hobbit following her, "you got the keys?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go free your friends. Then go back to the cellar. The elves shall be all drunk at that time. You will escape by falling into the river in the buckets. There is a handle there, and you will fall down from the trapdoor when you pull it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now, go! I need to return to others."

Bilbo nodded, "thank you, my lady."

Aeldra smiled and returned to her room. On her way back, she saw Tauriel and the two chatted for a while and then Tauriel was told that the dwarves had escaped. She rushed back to her duty as the Captain of the Guard immediately.

That was the last time someone saw her, as Aeldra disappeared after the others elves returned.

0oo0oo0

" _Where can she be at?_ " Thranduil sighed, "why can't she behave nicely and stay here without causing troubles?"

" _It is because she is Aeldrarisyn, Ada_ ," Legolas sighed as well. This little elleth, troubling so many, " _shall I go after her?"_

" _Ah, you better go drag her back. Lord Elrond will not be please if she dies."_

" _But another is also missing."_

" _What?_ " he whirled on his son, _"why is everyone disappearing?"_

Legolas chuckled a little at his Ada's behavior but turned serious very soon, _"Tauriel. The Guards said that she had gone into the wood, armed."_

" _That girl. As stupid as Elrond's daughter. Aeldra, I do not blame her. She is frustrated and trapped. But Tauriel… for years I have taken care of her, that little redheaded elf, and this is how she repay me?"_ Thranduil cursed

" _Tauriel is still young. There are matters that she still not yet understands," Legolas sighed._

" _Legolas, I put you in charge of bringing Aeldra and Tauriel back. I hope that no harm has come to them yet._ " Thranduil turned to his son, _"especially Aeldra. She must be saved."_

" _I shall go as soon as possible,"_ Legolas nodded and hurried out of the hall.

0oo0oo0

"Aeldra had gone to Mirkwood but disappeared?" Elrohir asked in horror, "where can she be?"

"No doubt, she has gone to Erebor," Elladan replied grimly, "you know her. She certainly will not miss all the excitement there."

"That stupid, stupid, stupid girl," Elrohir groaned, "I will go after her."

"No, both of you are staying in here," Elrond cut them off.

"Why?" Elladan raised an eyebrow, "surely you care for her too!"

"Yes, I do care for her. But there is a much more urgent matter," Elrond shook his head, "Mithrandir is captured. He is now in Dol Guldur and Lady Galadriel had sent words for the White Wizard and me to go there and assist her in saving him."

"Then, Ada, you have to be careful!" Elrohir cried out, "but… then what does it do with us?"

"You two shall take my place as the Lord of Rivendell when I am away. But you must also listen to the words of Glorfindel, as he will be in charge of managing you two."

"Managing?" the two echoed.

"To stop you at each other's throat," Elrond sighed.

0oo0oo0

"You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own," Legolas walked towards Tauriel.

"But I am not alone," she said rather smugly.

"You knew I would come," he shook his head in defeat but spoke grimly, "The King is angry, Tauriel. Six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. But you defy his order. You betray his trust." He switched to elvish, _"come back with me. He will forgive you."_

" _But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself!"_ she shook her head.

"This is not our fight," Legolas pressed.

"Yes it is our fight," she spoke firmly.

Legolas sighed. He knew Tauriel was right, "Tauriel, has you seen Aeldra?"

"No, I fear. She is gone as well?"

"Yes, my two closest elleth disappeared all together. I figured you two would be together," Legolas stared into the distance, "you are going for Erebor, right?"

"Yes."

"I hope that Aeldra is also heading for that direction. Come on, mellon, let us go."

0oo0oo0

"There is a fight occurring there," Legolas pointed at a house. Both him and Tauriel could hear the crashes and screams inside.

"Why are the orcs all going there?" Tauriel scowled.

"The dwarves," he replied and leapt towards there.

Tauriel quickly followed and both burst in the house at the same time.

They didn't have time to look around carefully. All they could see is orcs, all around the house. Both slashed wildly and a few moments later, they were all gone.

"You kill them all," a boy stared in amazement.

Legolas looked around. A few dwarves had gathered around a table, where another dwarf lay on it. Two girls cuddled together, and standing beside them and with a long knife was…

"Aeldrarisyn," Legolas muttered.

"Hello, Prince Legolas," she smiled happily.

"What are you doing in here?" Tauriel asked.

"Same can go after you, Tauriel."

"We…"

Their conversation was disturbed by a painful yell of a dwarf.

"Kili is wounded. I am no healer and have no idea how to help him."

"We need to leave," Legolas didn't want to spend time in this little house. Tauriel glanced at the Prince and back to the moaning Kili.

It only took Aeldra a second to understand everything, "Tauriel, you can stay and help him. I will go with Legolas."

Tauriel nodded, "thank you, Aeldra."

Once Aeldra stepped out of the house, she received a blow on her face from Legolas. It wasn't very hard, but it was enough to make her staggered in surprise.

"Aw."

"Are you out of your mind? Sneaking out of Mirkwood to help some stupid dwarves?" he raised his hand again for the second strike, but when he saw her red and swollen cheek, his hand descended.

"I believe Tauriel has told you of her intention, huh?" she pouted her lips.

He shook his head, "go back to Mirkwood, or Imladris. Lórien. Anywhere but here."

"You know my answer."

"Fine," he sighed, "just keep yourself away from harm. Can you do that?"

"No."

He groaned and flashed out his knives before starting to persuade the monsters, with a Hunter at his heels.

0oo0oo0

After the dragon was slain, Legolas and Aeldra returned to Laketown to look for Tauriel.

"It is a shame to let the Bolg run loose," Legolas was saying, "I shall have it killed later."

"If a man can kill Smaug, then I am sure an almost-three-thousand-year-old elf prince can kill a mere Bolg."

"Is that a sarcasm that I sense?" he glanced at the girl, but she wasn't looking at his direction, "we never have the chance to talk. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I ran away when I heard that the dwarves have escaped. I knew they were going for Erebor and I certainly wouldn't miss the fun."

"You are calling this war _fun_?" he stared at her.

"Yep. I don't think Oakenshield will approve me to go on the quest with the company, so I follow them. I follow them here and then I noticed that Kili was hurt, so…"

"How did you manage in? Tauriel and I need to go all the way round the lake and came here in a secret route because I had come here by that route many years ago. How did you…"  
"Oh, the dwarves were smuggled in on a boat by the man Bard who killed the dragon. So I got into the water and held to the rope that lagged behind in the water. When we entered the gate, I dove into the water and swam in. Nobody really noticed me when I got back to the land, as all they see is a girl with tangled black hair walking back home. End of story."

"So. You swam here."

"Yep."

"Did you notice that it is snowing? The temperature of the water…"

"I am a Hunter, Legolas. Do not forget it. I have my way to keep myself warm," she winked at him.

Suddenly he stopped and Aeldra glanced at him, "what…"

She followed his gaze and her own eyes rested on Tauriel, who was talking to Kili softly, her eyes gentle and warm.

Suddenly she straightened and called out in elvish, " _My Lord Legolas."_

" _Take your leave of the dwarf," Legolas replied coldly, "you are needed elsewhere."_

" _There is no need to be harsh, Legolas,"_ Aeldra hissed back in elvish.

Kili shot a glare at Legolas and turned to leave. Suddenly he rushed back and pressed something into Tauriel's hand.

"Keep it. As a promise."

Then he turned and jumped on the boat with others dwarves and rowed towards Erebor.

Tauriel stood there for a few moments later. Then she turned around and smiled at Aeldra, who embraced her.

" _Do not crush your heart. Or your heart will controls you,"_ Aeldra whispered in the older elleth's ear and drew back beside Legolas.

"Come, Tauriel. We need to talk." Legolas gestured her to follow him.

0oo0oo0

"Where are we going?"

"To Dol Guldur," Legolas walked towards his horse.

"I am not going."

Both turned to Aeldra, "what?"  
"I am staying here. To help. To calm your father down."

"My father?" Legolas frowned, "Ada is coming?"  
"There is no doubt. This is only a matter of time."

Legolas was tempted to drag her along, but he knew this was Aeldra, the girl who was great at sneaking around. He had learned long ago that forcing wouldn't bid him any good when it was up to Aeldra, "if that is what you wish, then fine."

"Legolas… this isn't wise. To leave the daughter of Elrond here. Alone."

"She will not be alone. There will be many here. Also, there is no way we can force this little girl. She is Aeldrarisyn, after all."

"You are growing wise, Legolas Greenleaf," she smirked and disappeared into the crowd.

0oo0oo0

"Aeldra."

Aeldra opened her eyes and looked at Sigrid, the elder daughter of Bard, "what is it?"

"You'd better come and see."

She hurried out of her tent and found herself looking at the army of Mirkwood.

"Well, well, who is this?"

Her eyes went to Thranduil, who was standing beside her and with a blank face.

Despite all the time that she had spent with the King of Mirkwood, she was still slightly afraid of him. She bowed, "your Majesty."

"Give me ten reasons why I shall not drag you back to Imladris. And also convince me that it isn't you who helped the dwarves escape."

"I think one reason is enough. You know who I am and what I am, Lord Thranduil. I am simply being who I am and not to crush my true nature. The more I control it, the more it controls me."

The King smiled at the girl, "well, this answer is worth ten reasons. Very well, I may let you stay. Just stay alive, and this is the deal. Now, the second question."

She smiled, "yes, my lord. As for the second question… I do not really have the proof, but it seemed that the cells were opened by the keys. How could I find some keys and unlocked their cells? The Captain of the Guard can prove this. Also, though I do wish to help them, I will not betray my own kin. Never. Ever."

"Alright, I believe you. I am just telling you: you are going to be in great trouble when you return to Imladris."

"Yeah, I gather that."

0oo0oo0

Aeldra didn't wish to fight against the dwarves. Instead, she stayed back in Dale, watching the soldiers and even the moves of Thorin with her nonhuman sharp eyes.

"What is going on there?" Bain asked.

"They are talking. Talking no sense into that stupid dwarf. And…" her eyes narrowed as the army of Dain appeared, "oops."

"Who are they?" Bain asked in horror, "those troops?"

"Dain's army," she replied, "dwarves."

"The last thing I need is more dwarves," he grumbled.

"Dwarf is actually quite a nice creature, originally," for some reason, she was defending them, "just… something is wrong with Thorin. I think it is the gold that is affecting him."

"You seem not to be concerned by the fact that a whole army of dwarves just appeared."

"Oh, I am just concerned about another fact, Bain."

"And what is it?"

She gazed into the distance. She had a vision a few minutes ago. She knew it would have already happened when she reached Gandalf, so she decided just to let things come along.

"A few more minutes, and you shall see."

"What will I see?"

"A nasty surprise."

It was only moments before the third army appeared.

"And what the hell is that?" Bain squeaked.

"Azog the Defiler's army," her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Pale Orc, "they are here to destroy the elves, and the dwarves, and the men. All at once."

Bain stared at her in horror as she continued to eye the armies calmly.

She was a little worry when Thranduil did nothing as the dwarves ran to meet the orcs. Somehow, he turned to her and met her fierce blue gaze with his elven eyes and he knew what the Hunter would do if he didn't move.

He turned and started calling out commands.

0oo0oo0

Aeldra whirled around and cut off the heads of two orcs at once in one quick slash.

"Bain, duck!" she yelled.

The boy obeyed immediately and she threw her knife, which impaled itself at the orc behind the boy.

"Thanks," he gasped.

She turned around and found her eyes on four dwarves, riding towards the mountain where Azog stood.

"Kili, Fili, Dwalin and… Thorin," she smiled. So Thorin had finally came to his senses.

She could now just prayed that he would succeed.

The next few hours were a blur. She fought and killed, sometimes conscious that she had gotten herself wounded but she never stopped to care for it. She knew her Hunter power would heal it before she received another. It was all cool and amazing, pouring out all her anger towards the trapped feeling all the years. She lost track of the number of the monsters that she had killed, but she didn't bother. She was unleashing all her power, all her anger, all her fear, all her despair, all her pain….

Then a knife hit her squarely at the chest. She screamed out in pain when her old wound exploded into pain.

She fell on the ground as pain consumed her. All these years, her wound had never stopped hurting, just as Lord Elrond said, but at least, she had gotten used to it.

But now, it was burning all over, like a fire poker thrust through her chest. Then a icy dagger was dragging over the wound, slicing it opened and…

Her hands scribbled for the bag, but darkness came faster than the speed of her hands.

No… if I didn't tend to it, I will die.

For once, she really panicked about her death.

And yet, she could do nothing as she slid into unconsciousness.

0oo0oo0

After the war, Legolas found himself wandering in the maze of the caves, thinking about Tauriel, the pain on her face when the dwarf died until he found himself face-to-face with his father.

"I… cannot come back," he spoke softly to the father.

He didn't seem surprise, "where will you go?"  
"I do not know."

"Go North. Find the Dúnedain," to his surprise, Thranduil replied, " there is a young Ranger among them. You should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man. His son… might grow to be a great one."

"What is his name?" he asked curiously. At least he got something to do instead of walking around until he faded.

"He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name… you must discover for yourself."

He silently sighed at his father's mysterious words. Then he turned to leave.

"Legolas?"

He stopped but didn't look back. The words that his father was about to say shocked him.

"Your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than I have."

He turned back at his father one last time, gesturing farewell at him. Then he turned and left.

But first off, he had to find Aeldra, who had disappeared after the battle.

And when he found her, he was horrified of the lifeless form of the young elleth on the ground. There was a deep gash on her face, and a scar would likely to accompany her life. But it wasn't what that concerned him. He knew a wound like this wouldn't make her in such a state.

He knelt down next to her immediately, unclasping her armor to see what was wrong with her. To his horror, he could see blood, black as ink, rushing out from her chest, soaking her shirt.

He touched the blood softly and he hissed in pain when the poison burned him.

This is no good.

Swiftly, he carried her back to her tent and grabbed the best healer he knew. He found the weeds that would heal her in her pockets and both quickly tended to her. However, the bleeding just got worse and her face grew more and more paler. A mist of darkness swept over her skin and he knew she was only moments from dying.

No… do not die on me, Aeldrarisya.

A voice called out from outside the tent, "Prince Legolas?"

"I am busy!"

"This is Lord Elrond."

His eyes widened and rushed out of the tent. Outside really stood Elrond and one one the Mirkwood soldiers.

"Lord Elrond," he started before the old elf opened his mouth, "Aeldra—she is wounded. The poison is spreading again, and I do not know what to do. Please…"

Elrond was inside the tent in a split of second and had snatched up the medicines already. He immediately started working on the dying elleth and didn't say anything in the process. Meanwhile, Legolas stood beside them, his eyes fixed on Aeldra's pale face the entire time.

Around a hour later, Elrond drew away from the wounded elleth, "she will be fine. She will just needs time to heal."

"Thanks the Vala," Legolas sighed in relief, "what brings you here, Lord Elrond?"

"I am returning from Dol Guldur and decided to drag Aeldra back with me," he rested a hand on her freezing cheek, "and it is lucky that I do so, or she will have passed. Now, Legolas, tell me everything. What happens to her after she departed from Mirkwood?"

"She followed the dwarves and decided to wound herself into the battle. When I returned from Azog, I found her on the ground, dying from poison."

"This stupid, reckless girl," the old elf sighed, "reckless. So reckless."

* * *

 **Yeah, the Battle of the Five Armies ends so fast. Coz my main focus isn't on it. It is of the Lord of the Ring part, and way, way far after the destruction of the Ring. :P**

 **Anyway, reviews, favs, follows!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Hiiii I am back again! Exam is here and I actually have the math exam today. I just don't bother =) I am also working on another story in FictionPress, so I have spent less time on this fanfic. Sorry to all my readers. China's summer holiday is rather late, compare to you guys. Won't start until late July :(((((((( I will update more when summer hoilday's here!**

* * *

 **T.A.**

 **2931 Aragorn's birth**

 **2939 Aeldra's birth**

 **2851 Aragorn and Aeldra leave Rivendell and go to Mirkwood**

 **2956 Aragorn, now as Strider, meets Gandalf for the first time**

 **2858 the Battle of the Five Armies**

 **2965 the arrival of Aragorn in Lórien (now)**

 _T.A. 2965, seven years after the Battle of the Five Armies. Aeldra was sent to Lorien along with Arwen by Elrond while Legolas started looking for the man Strider, but he still had no idea that it was Aragorn, the boy Estel that he knew that he was searching for._

Aeldra weighed the knife in her hand. She eyed the target carefully and threw the knife.

It would have hit the target if an arrow didn't appear from nowhere and knocked her throwing knife aside.

She glared at the person who shot the arrow. Haldir walked to her, his bow in his hand.

"You know I do enjoy killing people," she threatened.

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes and jerked back as she threw another knife. It hit the bull eye beautifully, the knife still shuddering with the tip impaled into the wood.

"Nice," Haldir tried to pull the knife out, but he had to try twice before managing to pull it out. He was the only one in Lórien who dared to interfere her training. They knew better to stay out of this young elleth's way.

"Get out of my way," she snarled as she bent to pick up the javelin on the ground, ready to throw.

"You know, you do not have to spend your entire day throwing shining weapons at the target. You can find something else to do," he eyed her warily as the javelin sailed through the air and hit the target, but not the bull eye this time. He heard her muttering a curse.

"Are you listening to me?" he demanded.

"Of course I am! I am just wondering if I am better in pottery or singing or cooking. What do you think?"

He sighed, "you seem to be blaming your punishment on me. It is horrible already, to be put in charge of looking out for a little beast like you."

"You are not the one who is punished to stay in this quiet place for ten years despite her own will. You are not the one who is not even allowed to go into the woods, leaving alone a patrol."

"You sneak in the woods for plenty times."

"But is dragged back, yes."

"Well, this is your own fault."

"Are you teaching me how to run?" she threw the javelin again and it missed the target this time. She growled in frustration, "I am listening."

"No I am not, you stupid girl," he sighed, "but you are really, really stupid to sneak off seven years ago. You know Lord Elrond would certainly punish you!"

"But I do not regret it," she threw down her javelin after trying for six times, "I'd rather have a few days of fun than staying in Imladris for years without leaving."

"I don't understand why are you so fierce," he leapt back when he saw her raising her bow. This wasn't a good sign. Her archery…

"I am born like this," she still hadn't told anyone of her heritage. After all these years, besides her dead family, only Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Aragorn and Glorfindel knew everything about her.

"It is rather shameful to be born like this," of course Haldir knew she had been hiding something about her heritage because she never mentioned about her true parents, but he didn't bother forcing her. He knew millions of elves with a mysterious past.

"Well, at least it is nice that I am born so beautiful," she winked at Haldir, who made a gagging sound.

"Well, that is impolite," she scowled.

"What is impolite?" another voice rang.

The two turned to the voice and found an elf with golden hair standing there. Aeldra's breath caught, "Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Prince grinned at her, "hello, little Aeldrarisyn."

"Oh lord, this is really you!" she leapt towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. His hair was silky under her touch. Her left hand touched the back of his neck, which was warm and dry. Her finger darted away as it seemed that her skin tingled from touching him.

Legolas smiled and drew back from her, taking her in with his eyes. She was dressed in warrior clothes, not the dresses that she despised. She had her hair in a simple high ponytail with strands loosed from its binds. She was sweating from the training, and yet her skin was cold like usual, as if she had been dipped into some icy water. He knew that it was the poison that ran in her veins that was doing the job to make her cold. Her face was flaming red, and this time he couldn't resist himself.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her red cheek, where the scar from the battle seven years ago stood. It was cool under his lips, but it was warmer than the rest of her skin. He lingered there for a moment before forcing himself back, memorizing her cool and soft cheek against his warm lips.

"Beautiful as always, my Lady," he smiled at her brightly.

She was also smiling happily, but the emotions swirling in her eyes told another thing.

"Legolas, what brings you here?" Haldir asked with also a big grin on his face.

Legolas let go of Aeldra and clasped Haldir's shoulder, "I am just looking for a man, words from my father. I was tried and decided to rest here. The last thing I would have dreamt is to see my dear Aeldra in here! Why are you here, anyway? I did not even dream that you would be here!"

"Nah. I am sent here by my Ada after the Battle of the Five Armies and have been staying here ever since."

"Why Lórien? I do not think it is your nature to stay in a quiet place like this."

"Yeah, and that is why Ada sent me here," she groaned, "seven years of jail again."

Legolas smiled and patted her head. Even the slightest touch of his finger against her hair gave him pleasure, "dear, I guess this is a punishment, right?"

"Yeah, and I know I deserve it."

"Do not use the word deserve. It is a strong word."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "and may I ask why?"  
"No."

She laughed. A laughter that seemed to be like a gush of warm breeze, cutting its way through grass.

The two chatted the remaining day away.

0oo0oo0

Arwen sat on her bed in silence, reading the letters from Aragorn again and again. She knew he had chosen a dangerous path by being a Ranger, but she also knew that this was the path that he was destined to. He had told her and Aeldra some of his adventures. She could feel that he was trying not to make it sound too scary, but she could imagine what kind of situation he was in. It was luck that had saved him from death for many times. If…

"Arwen?"

She froze, recognizing the voice. Can it really be him?

She felt arms wrapping around her waist and she knew who it was. She was sure of it now.

Swirling around, she kissed Aragorn for the very first time.

0oo0oo0

"Fourteen years since I last seen you wielded a bow. And you still do not know how to hold it," Legolas told her in disgust.

"I am born in this way," she told him.

"Your path is your own to choose," he replied.

"It is the way I live that matters," she replied.

"You know you cannot beat me if we are up to this quote-saying thing."

"Always have hope amidst despair."

"This isn't a quote. This is a sentence of garbage."

"Some words that are true are not a must to say it."

"I am starting to regret what I have just said."

"Regret is useless. Forget the past and look into the future."

"Fine, fine! You win!" Legolas held up his hands, "which book did you swallow?"

"Some people deserve nothing but silence from me," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure she was just reciting from some books. It wasn't surprising, as he remembered her reading the book _Night_ all those years before. She would read it again and again before she went to sleep. He had no doubt that she enjoyed spending hours doddering in the library if she was not training.

" _Books have the power to change our lives, isn't it?"_ he suddenly switched into elvish.

" _Book is my life,"_ she replied simply.

"Talking of books again?" a voice asked her.

She whirled around and found a man walking arm-in-arm with Arwen. The man was wearing a dark shirt and dark trousers. When her eyes raised to his weary face and shaggy black hair. Then she threw herself at him, her arms snapping around his strong body, "Aragorn!"

He staggered from the impact but hugged her back, "hello, Aeld. It has been so long!"

She could see Arwen when she laughed into his shoulder. The older elleth was smiling happily, her eyes full of joy and love.

She drew away, eyeing him in wonder. The last time she ever saw him was fourteen years ago, when she was just twelve. He didn't change much in the last decade and a half, as his Dúnedain thing was now kicking in effect. However, his eyes told her a different thing. They were still grey like she remembered, but there were weariness and pain in them that she didn't recognize. He had still grown in these years, though only in heart.

"Estel," Legolas smiled at the man, "it has been long," suddenly a frown spread over his face, "did Aeldra call you… Aragorn?"

Both Aeldra, Arwen and Aragorn's faces tensed. Legolas knew he shouldn't bring up this subject, but it seemed that he was now at the edge of the answer that he had seek for so many years. The son of Arathorn. A Ranger named Strider. He had found out that Arathorn was the last line of Elendil, but Aragorn…

The man nodded, "yes. My true name is Aragorn."

"Son of Arathorn."

He nodded.

"Is your name Strider?" he asked but was scared that he would receive a disappointing answer. All seven years of effort. Now the result may be standing right in front of him.

Estel, Aragorn, nodded.

"You are the heir to the throne of Gondor," he whispered, "the little Estel who ran in my land, in Mirkwood."

Aragorn didn't say anything. Aeldra had her fingers wounded into his sleeve but remained silent.

"Why don't you tell me? I have used seven years looking for you like an idiot! And… and Estel is the one that I have been searching for! How…"

"I do not wish others to discover my heritage," he spoke dryly.

"You do not trust me?" the prince shook his head.

"I trust you, Legolas, but… but I didn't trust the world," the Ranger sighed, "I never let many people to learn about this. It is too… dangerous."

Legolas stared at Aragorn for a few more moments. Then he spun around and left his friends. Aeldra glanced at the others for a while before hurrying after him.

"Legolas! Wait!" she remembered others telling her that she was born with a convincing tongue. She hoped it would help her now.

"You know about it all along, right? But you never told me," Legolas stopped by a tree. It wasn't very tall and the lowest branch was only a few inches from his golden head. The leaves were also golden, only a few shades darker than his hair.

"Yes, I do know about it," she spoke softly, "but I never want to know it."

"I have known you two for such a long time," he stepped closer to the elleth, who stepped back, "what else have you two been hiding from me?"  
She thought of Sauron's spirit but decided to keep it from him, "not everything that is true need to be spoken of, Legolas."

"But making me a stupid idiot for all these years? You know what kind of person I am, Aeldrariysn. You know I can keep secrets. You should have told me everything! You shouldn't hide anything from me!"

"Why should I tell you?" she blurted out, "is there something special, something unique about you, that you deserve every secret that is shared among others? Yes, you are the Prince of Mirkwood, and does that means everything must be told to you?"

He looked startled, "I… I have never thought of this before."

"Legolas," she said gently, touching his hand, "everybody has secrets. They all have a flawless and invisible armor around themselves, shielding themselves from everything. Aragorn has it. I have it. You have it. We need to respect the armor and try not to destroy the armor. Do you get my point?"

"Never, ever, has such a young elf as you scold me before," he shook his head but smiled, "well, at least I see your point. I just don't feel right by being lectured by you."

She giggled a little. He squeezed her cheek and left her standing by the tree.

At night, she took out her book, _Night_ , again. All the years, she had never let it left her side. It was one of the most important things that kept her sane. She longed to be free from bounds, and knew the true world before she died.

Why was it so hard?

She glanced out of the window and saw that far far away in a garden, Aragorn was holding Arwen and spinning her around as they kissed. She looked away immediately, giving them privacy.

She swallowed. If she was leaving, the chance was here. The point was, did she dare?

She stared down at her old wound again. Then she stood up and made her decision.

0oo0oo0

Aragorn left a few days later.

He had to go. There was work that he had left behind when he came to Lórien.

And he had proposed to Arwen.

He kept thinking about it again and again. He couldn't help it. And he was really surprised when she whispered _yes._

Now he had to leave again, leaving his love, his sister, his…

He whirled around at this moment and found his eyes resting on a hooded figure like him.

"Aeldra," he sighed. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. Here."

"Oh, it is very obvious. I am following you," the elleth lowered her hood, showing her pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Stay back in Lórien, Aeld," he sighed. "Outside is no place for you."

"I only have 54 years left to live," she stared at him. "If I am going to die, I will at least die happily. Not in bitterness."

"Lord Elrond won't be please," he shook his head.

"As if you care!" she stamped foot. "Then why did you propose to Arwen? To please Ada?"

He paled. "How did you… your mind-reading power," he groaned. "Give us some privacy, Aeld."

"Let me come with you," she said stubbornly. "I want, at least, to see my family. To bury them.

"Just a few more years, Aeldra. You will need to…"

"Wait?" she snapped. "Aragorn, I have waited for twenty two years. Twenty two and three months,to be exact. I have to leave this horrible, cursed place!" she was yelling now. "How much longer can I wait before I die?"  
"Do not speak like that."

"But I am speaking the truth and _you_ know that."

Silence.

"But, Aeld," Aragorn tried to speak as gently as he could. "It was still too dangerous outside these borders. You may…"

"Die? Do you really think I fear death? I survive the Battle of the Five Armies…"

"Barely," he pointed out.

Aeldra ignored him. "I am a Hunter. I am born to fight. And I am going to die anyway if I stay here, thank to my stupid wound."

"No, Aeldrarisyn, I say…"

Fast as lighting, she had flashed out her dagger and had poised the tip over her chest. "I will drive this in if you force me to stay."

"Aeldra," Aragorn's voice tensed. "Do not do this to yourself."

"Then let me come with you," she pressed harder, and Aragorn could see red blossoming on her gray shirt beneath the cloak. "You know I can kill myself without blinking."

"I know you will," he grumbled. "Alright. I will travel with you, but I am not used to travel with a companion. You will have to do whatever I say. Are we in agreement?"

"Unless your order is to send me back to Rivendell."

He sighed, "alright. Come with me. We…"

"Aeldra?" there was a call.

"That's Haldir. He is in love with me and follow me everywhere," Aeldra told Aragorn smoothly.

"Oh lord. Run," he grabbed her arm and started running. For a moment he was worried that she couldn't catch up with his speed, but it turned out was that he couldn't catch up with her speed. Her feet moved in a surprisingly speed and Aragorn remembered that she had trained herself hard back in Rivendell and Lórien. And she was a Hunter.

"Come here. I know a path to get out of here faster," she tore off the path they were going and Aragorn swiftly followed.

A few minutes later, Aragorn whispered. "Have we lost him?"

"Hm. I don't think…"

"Aragorn! Aeldra! Come back! Where are you!"

Aragorn cursed and grabbed Aeldra's hand. She smiled as she ran. "This is my entire life. Being chased by my friends. Welcome to my world."

"Shut up and run," he replied.

It was the moment when Aeldra realized she had seen this vision before.

She was very young at that time, just thirteen. She had seen a vision of her and Aragorn running in Ranger clothes. She had told her Ada and promised him that she wouldn't let Aragorn run off as a Ranger.

 _Oops. Sorry, Ada._ She said silently and suddenly something grabbed her around the waist. She whipped around and saw Legolas smiling down at her.

She pushed his hands away, which were still on her abdomen. "What are you…"

"Go left. I will distract Haldir," he told them and ran towards the other direction.

She turned to Aragorn, who shrugged. Then the two tore off into the night again.

0oo0oo0

It was already days since they left Lórien.

The hadn't seen Legolas ever since. Maybe he had returned to Lórien.

They went north towards where Aeldra's house was. Aeldra was really nervous. After so many years… seeing her family seemed quite a huge thing.

"Hey, don't be nervous," he patted her back.

"Did you find the bones of your father?"

He nodded. "Yes. And he is buried in Imladris."

"I have never seen you visiting his grave."

"I have never known him. My father is Elrond."

"But I think we have both angered our Ada," she smirked.

He face palmed himself. "Don't mention…"

"Aragorn. Aeldra."

The two whipped around and saw Legolas smiling at them. He scowled at the knife in Aragorn's hand. "Don't kill me, Estel. I thought we were friends!"

"Funny, Greenleaf," Aragorn sighed and sheathed his knife. "Are you following us?"

"Yes. I just didn't manage to catch up with you two after we left Lórien. Where are you going?"

"Did we say we are allowing you to join us?" Aeldra asked harshly.

" _Aeldra,_ " Aragorn warned and turned back to Legolas. "We are heading to Aeldra's home."

"I know a short cut. Will you follow me?"

Aragorn nodded and followed.

Aeldra hung back for a while. Why was he here? Was he trying to make her embarrassed? Did he not know how much did he affect her only with his presence? Did he…

She pushed her thoughts down and hurried behind the two.

0oo0oo0

Around a week later, Legolas stopped. "This is the desert where I met Aeld."

Aeldra felt Aragorn's gaze on her. "Good. Let's go."

Legolas drew her beside him. "Aeldra. You will see your father's corpse. Do you want to…"

"He is my father, Legolas," she tried to draw away from him, but he held her tight. "I have to go see him."

He nodded and walked into the desert.

Though it was simply desert, Aeldra recognized it. Soon, they crossed the skeleton of a horse.

"Nayenth," she drew back a breath. "My family's horse."

Legolas was a little surprised by her sharp memories. Aragorn knew that it was because of the Hunter blood that flowed in her veins.

She started to run and soon, the two males found her kneeling in the sand, the skeleton of a dead man beside her.

Aragorn strode beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. There were some ragged clothes left on the skeleton and there was also an arrow in his ribcage.

"Ada. I… I have came back for you. Aeldrarisyn is back," then she broke down into a wave of sobs.

The elf and man watched her wept for a while. Then she stood up. "let's take him to my village."

None of the males were thrill to touch the skeleton, but Aeldra took off her cloak and wrapped it around her father. Then she started striding to another direction.

It took them around an hour to arrive at Aeldra's village. It must be once beautiful, but it was completely burnt down now. Aeldra walked on the bricks and wood silently and though Aragorn was walking behind her, he knew that tears must be streaming down her face soundlessly as she thought how many people were killed because of her.

Finally she came to a house that had collapsed. She walked to something like a door and crawled inside without a word. When Legolas followed, Aragorn stopped him.

" _I think it will be better if only I go after her. You know… we are closer,_ " Aragorn spoke in elvish.

" _Oh, yes. Go ahead,"_ Legolas gestured Aragorn to go after her.

Aragorn managed to get in and found that inside the house, it wasn't completely ruined. He could see that the place was completely blackened with soot and all furniture were burnt off, but he could see two skeleton on the ground with chains around their wrists. They must be chained in here and was burnt to death.

He watched the elleth taking a bracelet out of one skeleton's wrist. It was silver but disappeared into Aeldra's sleeve when she put in on. She then knelt down and let go a heartbreaking howl.

Aragorn walked beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned into his chest and cried into it like a little child clutching to her father.

0oo0oo0

After they buried Aeldra's father, mother and brother, they headed towards Mirkwood, as Legolas wanted to go see his father after so many years.

They arrived there together and Thranduil was happy to see Aragorn son of Arathorn. Legolas also learnt that Tauriel had sailed after the Battle, and he wasn't very happy about it.

But then Aeldra and Aragorn left silently the next day.

It seemed that the two had disappeared into thin air. Legolas desperately tried to find them but with no luck. It wouldn't be surprise if they had died without anyone finding out. It was only Arwen who knew what was going on with them, as Aragorn kept sending her letters.

They had wandered in the wild for a few years before they went to disguise as Rohan's soldier. (Arwen wondered how could Aeldra pretend to be a man. She was too beautiful to be a man) They spent 23 years there until they killed the Captain of the Haven, ruler of Umbar.

And yet, the two had returned to Rivendell for once.

It was T.A. 2990 at that time. It was night time, and Elladan and Elrohir had been wandering in Rivendell when they saw the two approaching.

The twins of course were surprised when they saw it was Aeldra at first. But then they saw that she was holding up Aragorn on her shoulders, panting from the effort. They helped her immediately and she told them that he had been wounded badly four days ago and she had carried him all the way to Rivendell without resting.

Elrond immediately went to treat Aragorn. He had received a deep and poisoned slash at his calf. The poison wouldn't bother him after it healed, unlike Aeldra's. Aeldra didn't leave Aragorn's side at all, her blue eyes fixed on him intensely.

So, everyone still remembered that trapped but always cheerful and laughing girl, but this Aeldra… When the twins cracked a joke, she would still smile, but it seemed as if she was just smiling for the twins' sake. She didn't laugh anymore and became silent unless it was necessary to talk. It almost seemed like an armor of coldness was now hanging around her.

The elves of course wondered why had she changed so much but almost on one dared to ask her. At last, Elladan gathered his courage and went to ask her why.

Her answer was very simple. "Elves are supposed to live forever and they are not used to dying. I have seen Men's heart breaking and I do not want to break any heart when I died."

Then she left in the morning with Aragorn and simply disappeared into thin air again.


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**Sorryyyyyyy for not updating for such a long time. Summer vacation is starting in around a week later (not starting officially, but nobody is gonna concentrate in class anyway, as all exam has passed :))))) I will try updating more frequently. It is kinda sad that there are so few reviews and favs and fols, but I am just enjoying the fun of writing this story. After all, I am just a Chinese. I dun think I can write as good as all of you native English writer =(**

 **T.A.**

 **2931 Aragorn's birth**

 **2939 Aeldra's birth**

 **2851 Aragorn and Aeldra leave Rivendell and go to Mirkwood**

 **2956 Aragorn, now as Strider, meets Gandalf for the first time**

 **2858 the Battle of the Five Armies**

 **2965 the arrival of Aragorn in Lórien (now)**

 **2991 Aragorn and Aeldra's brief return to Rivendell**

 **3001 now**

Aeldra quietly followed the figure in front of her. The figure was dressed in black and he seemed to be a man.

A familiar voice grazed his mind. _He's approaching._

Over all the decades, the two had grown much closer and had developed a siblings bond between them. It wasn't strong, but they managed to speak a few words to each other through it.

Now as Aeldra glanced ahead, he could see Aragorn in the shadows, as silent as a snake. The figure was still following him, unaware that Aeldra had left silently and he was being followed himself.

Actually it was like this: Aeldra and Aragorn had been walking in the wild on their own at first. It would be late in the afternoon at that time. Then Aragorn noticed a figure lurking far behind them. Aeldra managed to duck away from the follower's gaze and followed the follower secretly. The figure made no attempt to attack Aragorn, but neither did he leave them.

It had been a few hours already and the world had gone into darkness. Now when she heard him speaking through their bond, she tensed, preparing to attack the follower if necessary.

She kept her eyes on Aragorn, who was still far away from him. Then he was gone.

 _Aragorn! Where are you?_ She screamed to him through their bond. She could sense him, frantic. Then she felt relief through him and she guessed he was safe.

The next thing she saw was a gray figure coming out of the woods, with a grumbling Aragorn beside him.

She sighed, "Gandalf."

Gandalf had been smiling when he saw her, but when she lowered her hood, she watched his eyes widening instantly.

0oo0oo0

The trio settled in a tavern not far away. Aeldra glowered at the old wizard. "Is it a must for you to play mysterious? You do know you can just show up instead of sending that creepy man behind us – speaking of that man, who is he?"

"Oh, ignore him. He is nobody," Gandalf waved this conversation to and end. "I am here to ask you two for help."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "I am interested. Go ahead."

"Have you heard of a creature named Gollum?"

Both shook their heads.

"I came across the story of a creature finding a magic ring, but it was no longer in its cave. I suspect that it was the Ring of Power. The One Ring."

Aeldra glanced at Aragorn. His face was stony and emotionless.

"But… how did it the creature possess the Ring? And where is it? Is it still keeping the Ring now?" Aeldra quickly asked.

"I am not sure if it was truly the One Ring. But if it was true, then the Ring is now at a hobbit in Shire. And Gollum is no longer in its cave. I think it has gone after the hobbit."

"Bilbo Baggins?" Aeldra sat bolt upright.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"I am in Mirkwood when Bilbo arrived. He had been invisible at that time and I sensed something evil and powerful at that time… but I was distracted later. Do you think…"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "Yes, I fear that is the Ring of Power."

Aragorn leaned forward. "Then what shall we do?"

"We have to find Gollum. We have to find it before Sauron find it first."

"Then where is it?" he nodded slightly.

"This is why I am here," Gandalf placed his smoking pipe between his lips. "I hope to persuade you two to assist me in finding the creature."

"I will help you," Aeldra spoke without hesitant. "If this is a matter concerning the fate of the entire Middle Earth, I will."

"Me as well," Aragorn nodded. "Where do we start?"

"I will bring you to the cave where Gollum used to live in. Then I must leave you two on your own, as I need to attend another business."

The two didn't protest. Gandalf couldn't help smiling at the two.

He remembered the first time seeing Aragorn. He had been young at that time, only in his twenties. Now he was truly a man, with that weary and painful face of his.

His gaze turned to Aeldra. He also remembered the first time he met her. He was with the fellowship of Thorin at that time. She was with Elrond and a few others elves, returning from a hunt of orcs. Her face had been bright from fighting, all her emotions written all on her face. But now her face… what had happened to it? 0oo0oo0

"Here we are," Gandalf spread his arms. "We are at Gollum's cave."

It was a dark place, with corridors like labyrinth and a lake that didn't give Aeldra any positive feeling. All she wanted to is to get away from this place.

"There is a pile of bones here," Aragorn pointed at a pile of white bones. "I think this is where Gollum spent most of his time."

"If he left here, then I guess he went that way… or this," Aeldra glanced around. "I think that depends on which path Bilbo had gone to."

"Yes, and I think… Gandalf? You are leaving?" Aragorn glanced at the wizard.

"Yes. As I said, I have others businesses to attend," he replied. "Just be warned: Gollum is a very cunning creature. Be careful when you deal with it."

They nodded.

Gandalf wished them luck and turned to leave. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, and if you really manage to capture it, then bring it to Mirkwood. King Thranduil and I had talked. He promised he would _take care_ of Gollum."

The two nodded again and Gandalf left them, leaving them in the darkness of the cave of Gollum.

"There are two paths that Gollum might have taken. I will take this," Aragorn broke the ice.

"Alright. I will take the other."

Aeldra walked into the narrow path with rocks at both sides of her. She studied the ground carefully, watching for any signs of Gollum.

She met a bifurcation soon enough. She thought for a moment. Then she brought out a match and lit it.

The flame flickered for a moment and then leaned to the left side. Aeldra walked towards the left exit as she knew the flame would lean towards the opening of this path, where the air was fresh.

After taking a few more turns, she came to a very narrow path. She scowled, not sure if she could pass it. She tried and decided to give up in this way. But when she looked down, she saw a few brown buttons on the ground. She knelt down and touched them. She doubted Gollum wear any clothes with buttons, and no other souls would come here.

She could already pictured what had happened. A hobbit being persuaded by an angry Gollum, and when he squeezed through this path, the strings holding the buttons snapped and Bilbo continued running to the exit.

She ran back, leaving marks behind so she would know the way back. She arrived back at the lake, where Aragorn was already waiting for her.

"I got to a dead end. And judging from your expression, you find something, right?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bilbo's shirt buttons. Come with me."

They followed the signs that she had left and soon, they got to the narrow path where Bilbo's buttons lain.

"So they had gone through this path," Aragorn raised a dagger. Then the two started working on the path so they could pass it.

0oo0oo0

It had been six years since they started looking for Gollum.

This creature was indeed cunning. It left fake tracks and led them astray for a while until they realized something was wrong and need to return to the starting point again.

They slowly found their way towards Mordor.

"Gollum is going towards Mordor?" Aeldra questioned. "Why is it so stupid? If it is searching for Bilbo, why Mordor…"

"Aeldra, here."

She glanced at him, who was staring at the ground intensely. "Footsteps of Orcs."

She studied the ground with him. "Are those footsteps of Gollum? The one slightly larger than the others."

"I think so. But his tracks are covered by various Orcs tracks…"

"Then he is being pursued," Aeldra snapped. "Let's go!"

The two followed the tracks, which led to a few more days until the tracks of Gollum disappeared entirely, leaving only the Orcs'.

"He is taken," Aeldra closed her eyes. "We fail Gandalf. We fail every people in Middle Earth."

Aragorn rubbed her back. "Then we must have it back."

She nodded and the two continued searching for Gollum.

Winter arrived soon and the two knew they were growing closer and closer to Gollum by days. They found his tracks very soon, and they knew he had somehow escaped.

They arrived at the Dead Marshes, which had turned to ice due to the cold weather. It was snowing, and Gollum's track was visible in the snow. They knew it couldn't be far away from them.

"Aragorn," suddenly Aeldra seized her friend's sleeve and pointed. "There."

Aragorn looked. He could see the movement of a figure far away, crouching on the ground.

"Gollum?" he drew back a breath.

0oo0oo0

Gollum was hungry.

He was happy when he found a dead bird on the ground. It was a miracle. A dead bird!

He didn't have time to finish it when he heard a yell.

He looked around and saw a figure running towards him. He shrieked and ran away. The monsters promised to leave him and his precious alone! Why did someone chase him?

He ducked behind a tree and saw the figure running past it. Gollum grinned to himself, knowing he had lost him.

When he turned around to leave, he was surprised that another person was behind him.

"Have a good sleep," the figure said and something struck his head. He slumped to the ground.

"Nice job, Aeldra," Aragorn smiled when he returned, watching Aeldra tying Gollum up.

"This thing was disgusting," she wrinkled her nose as she finished tying its wrists. Then she raised the end of the rope and knotted it at Aragorn's belt.

He shot her a glare. "Why is it me but not you?"

"Because I am the one with the rope," she smiled sweetly at him and turned to leave.

He rolled his eyes and eyed the slimy sack on the ground. Grabbing it by ankle, he followed the elleth away from the Dead Marshes.

0oo0oo0

"Let me go, let me go, ugly men and elleth. Now, now, free ussss, my precioussss."

Gollum had woken a few hours before and started biting and scratching at them.

"Gag it," Aeldra suggested.

"Good idea," Aragorn fished out a ragged cloth.

"Nooo, don't gag ussss, go away, noooo…" Gollum was interrupted as Aragorn gagged him.

Aeldra winked at his friend and started towards Mirkwood.

0oo0oo0

They had spent quite a number of days out in the wild as they couldn't bring the struggling creature into any tarvern. Aeldra and Aragorn took turn dealing with him. Aeldra found him quite pathetic and treated him better than Aragorn did. So a few days after his capture and after he realized he couldn't escape, he started insisting Aeldra to be the one who take care of it. Aeldra didn't mind much and treated him almost like a pet.

At night, she was taking the night watch as Aragorn slept. Gollum was snoring a few feet from her, whispering _my preciousssss my preciousssss_ in his sleep.

She slowly took out the book she carried everywhere, _Night._ Ever since Elrond gave it to her when she was somewhere like nine or ten, she never let it left her side. She used to dream she was the hero inside, free and strong. Now she was free, her life full of dangers and risk, but she was happy. She could distract herself from the pain of the wound as she fought. But as she thought of the wound, she remembered she was now only a few months from her seventy-ninth birthday, which mean she only had around one year left to live.

One year.

She closed her eyes, imagining her death. Though she never admitted, she had been slightly scared of the idea of death before. But as she spent her days with Aragorn, she had faced death for so many times that the fear had faded into nothingness. Aragorn never spoke a single word about her death, but she did notice he was afraid for her. For all the years, she had escaped from everyone but him so she wouldn't break their hearts when she passed. If she could choose, she would push Aragorn away. But she also knew if she didn't let anyone near her, she would be utterly alone and she didn't want it. She always felt bad when she looked at Aragorn, feeling selfish. The walls that she had been building around herself had been much stronger in these months. Aragorn did see it. But he also knew she had no choice.

Her mind snapped back when she heard the snap of twig. She cursed herself silently for being distracted. Someone was approaching.

She whirled to Aragorn and pushed him. his eyes fluttered open. "What…"

"Someone is coming."

He jumped to his feet at once and Aeldra yank Gollum to his feet violently, who cursed madly.

The three only had a few minutes to run before Aeldra suddenly noticed something. She dodged aside and a knife whipped by her, severing the rope tying Gollum and Aeldra together. Aeldra reached for him, meaning to grab him before he fled, but instead he kept close to Aeldra, screaming, "horrible orcssssss. We will stay with elffff. Yesss, we will stay with the sssshe-elffff."

She nodded and turned to run just to be stopped by an orc with a knife whipping to her. She ducked and cut its head from its body. But when she turned back, Gollum was nowhere to be seen.

"Gollum!" she screamed and looked around wildly for him. She caught sight of it very soon, the pale against the black of the orcs.

She hacked her way there and snatched Gollum back. Gollum screamed in fear and scratched at her chest.

The moment its nails cut her chest, she knew things had gone wrong. His nails had slashed right into her wound. A bolt of pain shot through her and she staggered out of the crowd of the orcs and thrust Gollum to Aragorn, who caught him in surprise.

"Take him to Mirkwood. It was only a few hours from there if you run. I will hold them back. Go go go go go!" she yelled.

"And leave you here? By the Valar, no! You will be slaughtered!"

"Go now! I am not going to defend myself unless you go!"

As if to prove the point, an Orc ran to her with its spear. Aeldra just stared at it with blank eyes. It would have impaled her if Aragorn didn't step in and killed the Orc.

He knew he couldn't persuade Aeldra, so he only clapped her shoulder and turned to run.

Instead of fighting, she bolted. The Orcs ran after her and she soon had led them away from Aragorn.

It wasn't hard to escape them, from all her experience as a Ranger. She soon had escaped and sat down beside a tree.

Black blood was spilling out of her wound again. It looked a lot worse than she thought. The world was misted red with pain. She groaned and pressed a hand on it, regretting for not telling Aragorn about her wound a little. But she knew Aragorn wouldn't leave her if he knew her old wound was split. He knew that fighting monsters was something that she could do, but not fighting the poison.

Soon, darkness took her.

0oo0oo0

Aragorn was met by the elves led by Legolas very soon.

"Legolas!" he cried out as the elves approached him. "Why are you here?"  
"Gandalf sent words to us that you and Aeldra were coming. This is Gollum, right?" he stared at the creature in disgust, who bared his teeth at Legolas.

"Aeldra is still fighting to buy me time. We must go help her!"

"Oh lords, she is on her own? Here, take this creature and bring it to the dungeons," he told a few elves and pushed Gollum to them. "Others, follow me!"

Aragorn quickly mounted a spare horse and led them to where he last seem Aeldra. He saw no slain Orcs nor Aeldra. It wasn't a good sign.

"Where can she be?" Legolas slid off his mount.

"I do not know. Aeldra! Aeld!" Aragorn jumped off his horse as well and started looking for her.

Legolas started searching as well, wishing he could see the beautiful face of hers as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, he saw her.

He had noticed something black against the white snow. When he followed it, he saw her form, limp against a tree.

"Aeldra?" he hurried forward and touched her back. "Are you…"

Her knife whipped towards her so fast that it almost hit him. It was her dizziness that allowed him to catch her wrist and made the knife clattered from her grip.

And when he saw her face, she froze.

It wasn't the beautiful face that he remembered. This face… it was dry and wrinkled and gray. It was hideous, actually. He wouldn't have recognized her if not for those soft black hair and fierce blue eyes.

"Legolas?" she asked.

"Aeldrarisyn," he replied softly.

"I…" she started, but her eyes rolled back and she fell back limp on the ground.

Legolas hesitated for a moment. Then he whistled his horse to come forward. Holding Aeldra in his arms, he climbed on his horse and raced back to his fortress.

0oo0oo0

Gandalf quietly sat at Aeldra's side. He had always thought that the colour of Aeldra was strange – too grayish, too dark. But he didn't think that it would be because of such a fatal wound. Aragorn was sitting by her side, clutching her hand as if his life depended on it.

"We have all tried our best in healing her. The rest is up to herself," Legolas patted Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn touched her hair. A simple but affectionate gesture. "Don't you dare to die on me, Aeldra. Ada will totally kill me."

Gandalf couldn't help a smile. But when he glanced at Aeldra's strange face again, he asked, "Aragorn… what is wrong with her face?"

"I think it is up to her to answer your question," he replied without letting her eyes left Aeldra.

Gandalf sighed and stood up. "Come on, Aragorn, I think we should interrogate Gollum."

He raised his eyes to the wizard. "Why don't we wait for Aeldra?"

"We have no idea when will she wakes, Aragorn."

"We have time. I will wait for her, and also, Gollum seems to like her more."

"I will ask that creature a few questions first. But first, Aragorn, I think you should take some rest. You haven't close your eyes since Aeldra was brought here yesterday."

Aragorn touched Aeldra's cheek once more. He kissed her forehead and then left the room. Gandalf also swept out of the room moments later.

Legolas took her hand and sank down to the chair where Aragorn took before. Then he closed his eyes and waited for Aeldra to wake.

0oo0oo0

She was drowning.

She was drowning in some colourless liquid. She screamed, trying to get to the surface. But then the liquid froze and turned into ice, trapping her inside.

She then felt a horrible pain piercing her. The pain wasn't very strong, just numbing pain, as if it was needles of coldness touching her.

Then the ice shattered.

She fell and fell, through a dark, dark pit. She was burning, burning like a star falling from the sky. Then the lave pulled her under.

White-hot pain gripped her. She screamed and choked on the orange liquid. Her inside was burning, her skin peeling back from the bones, the lave seeping inside her. She was melting, melting into nothing, fading, fading, fading…

"Aeldra!" suddenly a hand grasped hers and drew her out from the lava.

She gasped and her eyes flew wide. Two hands were gripping her shoulders, pushing her back to the bed.

"Aeldra, lord, Aeldra, look at me, Aeld?"

She panted, her chest still burning and freezing at the same moment. Then she fixed her eyes on the Elf beside her.

"Legolas," she gasped and fell back against the bed.

"Thanks the Valar that you are awake," he sighed. "You have been out for a week."

She touched her chest, where she felt heavy bandages on it. Even the touch sent a powerful wave of pain over her, making her doubled over.

"Aeldra!" he caught her again. "Do you want me to find someone to help you?"

She shook her head and leaned back against the pillows. "Am I in Mirkwood?"

"Of course," he took her hand but his gesture was returned by a quick jerk of hand from her and forcing him to let her hand go.

"Aragorn? And Gollum? And…"

"They are both here. Gandalf is also here. Calm down, little Elf."

She shot him a glare and struggled to a sitting position.

"Aeldra… your face…. What is it?" he couldn't help asking.

All he received was an even more fierce glare from her. "Can you bring Aragorn here?"

Legolas gazed at her grayish face and knew that she was just sending him away. He nodded. "For sure."

0oo0oo0

"Don't touch usss, grey monsssster, don't touch usss," Gollum shrieked as Gandalf approached him again.

"Just tell me what you know, and I will not touch you again," Gandalf promised.

"Us?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yesss, us, my precioussss. Ussss. Precioussss."

Aragorn closed the door just as he heard Gollum screaming again.

"Estel," suddenly Legolas came running from the stairs. "Aeldra… she…"

"Is she alright? Has she started bleeding again? Or is she…."

"Exactly the opposite, Estel. Relax," Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She is awake, and she is as well asking for you."

The man raced up the stairs and was gone in a split of second.

The moment Aragorn disappeared, Aeldra appeared from behind a door.

"Aeldrarisyn, go back to your room. Aragorn is…" Legolas started when he saw her limping form.

"Ah, I am avoiding him," she winked and walked towards the door where Gollum's shrieking can be heard.

He caught her. "No, Aeldra, you are hurt, you cannot…"

"That is why I am tricking him away. I don't have much time before he realized what were I doing. Please?"

He stared at her pleading blue eyes and knew he couldn't hold this.

"Fine," he grumbled.

She grinned. "I know you can never say no to me, Greenleaf."

"Wait, what…"

She had already opened the door and slipped inside. Legolas hurriedly followed her.

When he stepped in, Gandalf already had a hand on her arm, dragging her out.

"Let her, Gandalf," Legolas said quietly.

"Not when she is wounded."

"I am always wounded," she reminded him.

"You know how stubborn this creature is," Legolas reminded Gandalf also. "After you force her away, she will just find a way back."

Gandalf glanced at the two Elves. "Alright, I will let you talk to Gollum."

Aeldra crossed her arms.

"What, you mean, alone? No, Aeldra, this is too dangerous…" even Legolas started to protest.

"I am Aeldra," she told them.

Legolas sighed and glanced at the chain which was tying an annoyed Gollum to the wall. Then he took Gandalf's arm and pulled him out.

Aeldra approached Gollum and knelt down next to him. "Hello, Gollum. Do you remember me?"

"No, we don't. Yessss, we remember you. You are the Elf who always travel with the ugly man. No, we don't know her, my preciousss, go away, Elf!"

Aeldra decided to take it as a yes. "Gollum, we only need you to answer us a few questions. Then we won't bother you anymore."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Did a hobbit take away your ring?"

"Oh yesss, horrible hobbit, take away our precioussss! The preciousss is mine! What, yoursss? No, no, I mean, ussss!"

"What is his name?"

"Baggins! Thief, that filthy thief! He is in Shire, yess, he told us that. The Dark Lord want to know where the Ring is also, gollum, gollum!"

"What?" she tensed. "The Dark Lord want to know too?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord want to know it. He torture poor Gollum. Horrible. He take us to a horrible place and torture us. Burn us, cut us, ohhh, gollum, gollum, poor Gollum!"

"And what did Gollum tell him?"

"Shire and Baggins! That is all we know! But the Dark Lord burnt us, burn our flesh, killing us! Noooooo!"

"We won't do this to you, Gollum, we won't, I swear," she had a strong urge to hug the screaming creature but forced herself back. "And do you know what did the Dark Lord do?"

"Go to Shire and find Baggins, of course! He may take my precious before Gollum find it back! He cannot have it, nooo!"

"Gollum, what is the precious?" she asked carefully, knowing this is one of the most dangerous questions of all.

"The precious is my precious! Precioussssssssss!"

She knew there was no point to persuade what exactly is was. "Where did you find it?"

"Fishing. I find my precious. I kill a hobbit. I strangle him. Yesss, we strangle him. Bad Déagol, don't give the precious to us. We go to the Misty Mountian, yesss. We live there and eat Globins. The flesh of Globins were juicy. Very juicy. But very smelly and bitter. Ahhh, flesh. Do you want some? Can you bring me?"

"Ah, later, maybe," she swallowed. "What happened after then?"

"We live there. Long, long time. Then the thief came and take the precious from usss! Whyyyyy?"

"How long have it been since you found it till the thief took it from you?"

"Many years. I don't know. Long, long years."

"Ten years, twenty years?" she suggested.

"No, no, silly. Maybe four hundred. Or five. Or six."

She swallowed. "Five hundred?"

"Yess, at least five. Five hundred, my precious."

"What happened then?"

"We go find Baggins. There is a huge Spider. Shelob. We give her food, yesss. Then there are Orcs. Many, many of them and hurt us. Gollum, gollum!"

"And you are taken to Sauron?"

"Yesss, we are. Then the Orcs take us away and threw us out of Mordor. Like garbage. Gollum!"

"And?"

"You and ugly man find us and take us here, my precious. No, no, let us go, noooo!"

"We will, just…"

The door was thrown opened and Aragorn was standing there. "Aeldrarisyn, you have asked your questions. Now get out."

Gollum shrank back. Aeldra stood up, glanced back at him, and left.

Gandalf went back in once Aragorn yank her out of the dungeon.

Aragorn drew her near so that their foreheads almost touched. "You. Idiot. Why. Can. You. Not. Just. Stay. Back."

She grinned and drew back, but he had a hand cupped at the back of her neck and pushed her back. "You. Listen to me. Just be a good when you are wounded, alright? I am not controlling you or whatever, just, let your body rest when you are hurt, alright?"

She looked up at him with a lazy gaze. "Ha. You know you can never control me."

He sighed and drew away. "Just get some rest. Can you do that?"

She grinned at him.

He sighed and led her back to her room. After a few minutes, Aeldra finally asked, "do you think that is the One Ring?"

Aragorn didn't reply, but his hand tightened on her elbow.

"Estel?"

He turned to her. "What else?"

She sighed and touched the bandage on her chest. "So it is finally here. And my death."

They rarely talked about this. "Aeldra, don't…"

"Say anything that isn't true, huh?" she touched his arm and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
